The Gift of Mars
by Elitemoocow
Summary: Mars decided that Frank needed suitable training for his new-found paretorship. Along with Aphrodite, he concocts a blessing to teach Frank how to give orders. PWP.
1. Frank Gets Down By Himself

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic _ever _so I would greatly appreciate it if you would review it so as to help me become a better writer!

Also, Frank doesn't get as much love (nor smut), so I figured it'd be nice to write an entire story featuring him! And his many adventures of sex to come in later chapters. So without further ado, here's my first fanfic ever!

A quick note! This story will feature Frank getting together with _all_ of the main males of the HoO series. So after this chapter, it will be Frank/Percy, followed by Frank/Nico, then Frank/Leo, and then finally Frank/Jason. If I feel like continuing after I get done with those, the pairings will be threesomes, maybe foursomes, and _maaaybe _a fivesome. I may repeat pairings though too! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Gift of Mars

_Chapter 1. Frank Gets Down By Himself_

It was nighttime on the Argos II. Everyone was peacefully asleep in their rooms. Everyone, but Frank, that is. He was sitting in the crow's nest, bored out of his mind.

"Stupid Leo and his dumb working machine thing,"Frank muttered to himself. Leo had made a bet with Frank two days ago, saying that if his newest invention worked, Frank would take the watch for three weeks. Seeing as the so-called "invention" was made out of scraps, and was leaking oil, Frank thought there was no possible way it would work. His reaction when it started to move was priceless.

"Have fun up there, gorilla boy," Leo taunted as Frank started to climb up the mast. So there he was. Alone in the crow's nest. For the next three weeks. There was no sound except for the wind, as the ship flew across the sky. The bickering between Mars and Ares had miraculously ceased for the night. Not one mention from either telling him to kill Leo for winning the bet. Frank sat alone in silence.

He was only slightly hoping something would attack, anything to relieve his boredom, but unfortunately, the skies were clear. There were no signs of anything. There were no clouds, no landscape, just an empty sky.

Eventually, the sun started to rise. Hazel would be up by now and getting ready. That meant his watch was over. Frank started down the mast, and head to the showers. He didn't really need one, but his eyes were dry after being awake all night, so might as well just clean all over. As he made his way to the shower, he crossed the dining room to get a drink.

On the floor, in the corner, was the ghost king himself. Nico was sleeping with his head in his arms. Even when Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus, Nico didn't sleep in Percy's room. Now with them back, he seemed to avoid Percy at all costs. Nico shivered slightly, but did not wake. Seeing this, Frank quickly got a spare blanket and wrapped Nico with it. When the blanket was over Nico, he snuggled into Frank's body; a small smile on his face. Frank blushed slightly, but allowed for Nico to stay for a little while.

After a couple minutes, Frank gently got up. Nico frowned and shivered at the loss of warmth, and quickly pulled the blanket closer to him. Frank left and continued on his quest for the showers. When the warm water hit him, he let out a groan of relaxation. Frank watched as the water dripped down his body, cascading into the little ridges of his abs.

_If there's one thing that I can thank my father for, it was this blessing, _Frank thought. He ran his hands along his torso, still not really believing that it was real. _Well, that and finally shutting up._ Frank started to massage his chest, feeling every muscle underneath his fingers.

He let out a groan as his fingers ran over his nipples. Frank started to gently play with them with his left hand as his right hand moved downward, going over each bump of his abs. He still couldn't believe that this was his body. Everything felt so defined, and tight. It was something he had to get used to.

His hands' movement across his body, added with the heat of the water hitting his back, caused his cock to stir. Frank spread his legs a little more for balance, and slid his hand to his hardening member. His breath hitched as he grabbed hold of his penis. Frank slowly started to jerk off, while still rolling his nipples with his left hand.

Frank stopped playing with himself in order to grab the bar of soap. He felt his cock and balls bounce around as he took the small steps to acquire the soap. Frank rubbed the soap over his chest, spreading the suds over his pecs and nipples, then to his abs. He took the time to make sure each of the ridges of his abs was covered in suds, before swirling around his bellybutton. He reached out his left arm, scrubbing the bar under his pits. He raised his right arm, and repeated the process before continuing on his body.

Passing his dick, he scrubbed down his legs. Bending back up, Frank took the soap, and started to rub it in circles over his ass, making sure every inch of the wide expanse was covered in suds. Soon, both cheeks were soaped up. With his right hand, he spread his cheeks and started to soap up his crack. Running the bar up and down, Frank took his time to cover its entirety. Feeling his asshole, he gently circled the entrance with the soap. He let out a loud moan, when the bar slipped inside a little.

Frank gripped his penis, and rubbed soap over the hard length with his right hand. He cupped his balls with his left hand as he stepped back into the spray and started to pump his cock. Frank let out loud moans as he jerked himself off. _Thank gods Leo made the rooms sound proof. _He played with his heavy ballsack, rolling them with his fingers. Precum started forming on the tip of his cock. Frank felt his balls tightening, so he quickly sped up his right hand. Letting loose a loud moan, Frank came all over himself. Two big spurts landed on his chest, with the rest slowly trickling onto his abs and bellybutton. As his cock softened, the remaining cum dribbled into his pubes. He quickly washed away the cum from his body.

Frank shut off the water and dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and stepped out of the shower. He searched for his clothes, but could not find them. "Really? Gods damn it," Frank said out loud. Making sure the towel was securely around his waist, Frank stepped into the hallway; his face pink. He made a quick dash to his room, ensuring that nobody saw him in this state of undress.

He made it to his room, opened the door, and quickly stepped inside. Frank was breathing heavy after making such a fast run.

"With how fast you ran, you'd think someone was chasing you!" a voice said. Frank turned around to see where the voice came from. In front of him, there was an intimidating tall man. He wore black jeans, combat boots, a leather jacket, and a bulletproof vest. Attached to his thigh was a hunting knife, and he had a baseball bat on his back. On his scarred face, were dark red sunglasses.

"Who are you?" asked Frank, his face pink.

"You mean to tell me you can't recognize your own father, boy?" the man said. His sunglasses grew brighter in his slight anger.

"Mars?" Frank's mouth dropped in surprise. "I thought you were more of the: wearing military uniforms of different countries kind of guy. Not… all of this," he said while he gestured to Mars' outfit.

"Yeah, well I am. Just right now I'm kinda Ares at the moment. Same thing though!" Ares said. Suddenly he doubled over in pain. He flickered for a moment, before standing up again. This time he wore what appeared to be wearing a general's uniform.

"Uh, what just happened?"

"Listen, Frank. It's taking a lot of power to keep us from arguing right now, and even more so being physically here right now, so I'm going to give you the short story." Another flicker of pain. "The thing is, you're praetor now. You need to learn how to give orders. We can't have the children of the Big Three always saving the day. See my daughter, Clarisse, _she _was a war hero. Took down a drakon single handedly. Mighty warrior that girl is. Anyways, me and my girlfriend, Aphrodite, had this idea. We give you this blessing from the both of us, and you become a better praetor from it. Do you accept?" His form flickered once more.

"That was a lot of information to process," Frank replied after a couple of seconds. "Why would you and Aphrodite want to give me a blessing? Didn't you kind of already give me one?" he said as he gestured to his bare torso, still slightly wet.

Ares/Mars flickered again before speaking. "To make you a better praetor! You didn't get chosen for this job, you had it handed to you under ridiculously special circumstances. You've got to be trained. Seeing as how we're in the middle of a war, there is no time for actual training, this blessing will help you learn faster. Do you accept?" He asked again.

"Let me think about this for a moment!" Frank answered, sitting down on his bed. He spread his legs, before realizing he was only wearing a towel, and that his father could be seeing his junk right now. Frank quickly closed his legs, his entire face a bright red.

"You shouldn't be so shy about your body, Frank," Mars said. "That blessing I gave you earlier was supposed to make you proud of who you are as a warrior. Seeing you now though, makes me see you haven't exactly learned the lesson. So you'll accept this new blessing—a gift more like it!"

Mars snapped his fingers, making Frank get up from the bed.

"What? I did not agree to thi—" Mars snapped his fingers again, silencing Frank. The sunglasses grew bright again, and when Mars snapped his fingers one more time, Frank's towel unraveled and fell to the floor. Frank's cock and balls jiggled at the sudden exposure.

Frank's entire body was soon blushing. When the towel fell, he moved his arms to cover his penis, but he was stopped. "Uh uh uh! This is meant to help you become more comfortable with your body." Mars said as his sunglasses grew bright once more. Frank found he couldn't move his body at all. His arms were stuck to his sides, his junk completely on display. Mars flicked his finger, and pushed Frank onto his bed.

A pink-ish red aura glowed around Frank. He found his cock hardening for the second time that day. Frank was blushing furiously. _This cannot be happening_ His erect penis started to leak a final snap of Mars' fingers, Frank right hand started to move. His hand gripped the shaft and began pumping rapidly. His left hand moved down and behind his ass. With his thumb and pinky, he spread the cheeks apart.

Using his index finger, he slowly pushed the digit inside his entrance. Frank let out a loud groan as the finger pushed through the ring of muscles. He stopped jerking off for a moment, letting his body get used to the finger. When he relaxed a bit, he found himself pumping his shaft once more as he stuck another finger inside his entrance.

Frank began thrusting into his asshole with the two fingers. He let out groans of pleasure and pain as the two fingers moved in and out of his entrance. Precum was flying all over as his right hand glided across his penis, stroking rapidly. No matter how far he thrust his fingers, Frank could just not find that special spot within him. He stopped masturbating for a moment, and began lowering himself down on his fingers as he pushed them further inside. He soon found a rhythm of thrusting and lowering, picked up his hard cock, lying on his stomach and jerked off with all his might.

His fingers brushed against his prostate, and saw stars. Frank slowed the pumping on his penis, and pushed his fingers a little deeper inside of him. This time, the fingers pressed fully on the prostate, and globs of precum leaked from the tip. Frank resumed jerking off with wild abandon, thrusting his fingers deep, hitting that spot each and every time.

With one final thrust to his prostate, Frank came. He shot cum over his head, the leftovers splattering onto his face and body, The moment he came, the pink-ish red aura burst, expanding over every part of the ship. Frank came down from his orgasm, his balls still tingling. His cock began to deflate, landing on his stomach. As it shrank back to flaccid size, it smeared the cum over his abs. Frank's eyes drooped, and he quickly fell asleep. Little did he know, the best has yet to come.


	2. Frank Gets Wet

_Chapter 2. Frank Gets Wet_

A loud knocking at the door woke up Frank. He let out a groan, and slowly got up. "Who is it?" he asked. He tried opening his eyes, but found that he could only open one of them. The other was covered with dried cum, effectively closing it. With his good eye, he surveyed the results of last night.

His body was covered in the dried cum. His abs, his chest, and even in his bellybutton. The cum was everywhere. Frank groaned as he stepped out of bed. His ass was sore. Thankfully, he could still move, albeit very slowly. He ran his hands through his hair, and found it crunchy. There were globs of cum there too. Frank let out another groan.

"Come one Mr. Grumpy Gills! Annabeth made pancakes! And they're blue!" said Percy from behind the door. _Where does he get his energy from? I'm younger than him and it takes me a while to get this pumped. _"Come on! Hurry up! They're getting cooold." Frank could practically hear his pouting coming from behind the door.

"Alright, just give me a couple of minutes," Frank responded. He needed to get cleaned up before he went to breakfast. More importantly, he needed to get dressed. "I need to freshen up first."

"No time for that!" Percy yelled. Frank heard the sounds of footsteps retreating from the door. _It's not like Percy to just give up like that. Where is he—_His thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of speeding footsteps. Percy crashed straight into the door, knocking it off its hinges.

Percy barreled into the room. "Sorry about that, Frank. It's just that—" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw Frank. Percy's ears turned bright red. The blush slowly crept across his cheeks, covering his face in a brilliant red.

Frank stood in shock as he saw Percy's face turn red. Normally he'd be blushing too, or covering himself. But he made no move to cover his penis. The pink-ish red aura glowed around Frank once more. Frank felt an energy coming from inside of him. The aura burst straight towards Percy. Frank made a move towards Percy, but came to an abrupt stop midstep.

Percy stepped back as the aura hit him. He swayed where he stood, rocking on the balls of his feet. A goofy grin spread across his lips, as his eyes drooped close. He stood there for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, he stood up straight, and opened his eyes wide. The calming sea-green of his eyes were swirling into a light pink color.

Frank stepped towards Percy, and felt the energy inside him growing. "Close the door." His voice was authoritative. Frank's eyebrows furrowed slightly. _Since when did I sound like this?_ Percy, still having the grin on his face, slowly made his way to the door. Percy placed the door back into place, and turned back towards Frank. He stood, swaying.

Percy stood, looking at Frank. His pink eyes going up and down, scaling Frank's body. Percy licked his lips, as his eyes followed the curvature of his muscles. Frank's biceps were big, but not overly so. His chest, though covered with cum, was hairless and smooth. Percy let his eyes wander to his abs, each like a tiny mountain on Frank's body. Finally, his eyes landed on Frank's cock.

It was long and decently thick. His ballsack hung perfectly below his penis. The pubes that crowned the base of the penis were neatly trimmed. They were matted by the cum from last night, but somehow it made him look more perfect.

Percy's eyes lingered there for a few moments. Slowly, he brought his eyes to Frank's face. Frank still had a baby face after Mars' blessing. Though his face became more angular and mature, Frank still looked like a cuddly koala bear. Percy let out a sigh as he stared into Frank's deep brown eyes.

Frank snapped out of whatever daze he had been in. He saw Percy gazing into his eyes. Taking two steps forward, Frank stood directly in front of Percy. Though Percy was older than Frank, Frank was taller than Percy. Percy had to slightly look up to meet Frank's eye. _This isn't fair. How come everyone seems to be taller than me? _Percy thought.

They stood there for a while. They were close enough that they could smell each other. Percy smelled like saltwater and a tinge of maple syrup. Frank smelled like sex, sweat, and a hint of gorilla. Percy opted to ignore that last smell. He inhaled deeply. Suddenly, Percy's eyes reverted back to their natural sea green.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Percy asked, shaking his head. He took a step away from Frank.

Frank took a step to Percy and wrapped his arm around Percy's waist. He pulled Percy in, pressing himself against Percy's clothed body. Frank began to grind his cock against Percy's crotch, causing Percy to moan and spread his legs slightly.

"L-Look Frank, I'm sure you're a nice guy. But I-I've got Annabeth, and you've got Ha—" Percy let out another moan as Frank squeezed his butt. Percy's breathing started becoming erratic. His face was flushing. "And I think it'd be best if we just stop right now."

"Shut up and kiss me, Seaweed Brain." Percy's eyes flashed back to the light pink color. He grabbed Frank face, and pulled it towards him. He didn't even mind that Frank used Annabeth's nickname for him. Percy attacked Frank's mouth with his lips, aggressively latching onto Frank's bottom lip. Percy had to slightly tippy toe to make contact with his whole mouth.

Percy opened his mouth as Frank's tongue came forward. Frank's tongue came into Percy's mouth, and they battled for dominance for a short while. Frank squeezed Percy's ass again, making Percy moan into the kiss. He sank into the kiss as Frank took control.

Frank swirled his tongue inside Percy's mouth. He explored the expanse of Percy's mouth. Frank removed his lips from Percy's with a pop. "Clothes off. Now," Frank ordered. Percy let out a loud moan as he began unbuckling his belt. While Percy fiddled with his belt, Frank started lifting Percy's shirt off.

Because Percy was fiddling with his belt, Frank couldn't lift the shirt over Percy's head. Frank grunted in frustration, and quickly tore the shirt off. "That was my favorite shirt!" Percy said as he looked down at the remains of his shirt. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I'll make it up to you," Frank said as he kissed Percy's neck. He gently sucked the spot, before picking up speed. He trailed kisses down Percy's neck, gently biting here and there. Percy's body was muscular. Not as muscular as Jason, but still defined. His skin was tanned after training in the sun for so long. Frank's hands continued to grope Percy's butt, as he lowered himself down. Frank continued his trail of kisses until he reached Percy's nipple.

Taking the mound into his mouth, Frank began sucking on it. He swirled his tongue over and around it. Percy moaned even louder, loving the feel of Frank's tongue on his body. Feeling the energy growing, Frank got more daring. His fingers slipped into Percy's pants and began toying with his hole. Still sucking on the nipple, Frank used his teeth and gently bit down. Percy threw his head back, screaming out.

Frank removed himself from Percy's nipple and stopped his fingers' movements. Percy whined at the loss. "Be quiet, or you'll be punished," Frank growled. His voice still foreign to him. Percy nodded slightly and bit his lip as Frank resumed his playing. He moved his lips downward, leaving a trail of saliva on Percy's chest.

Gripping the sides of Percy's pants, Frank ripped them in half, belt included. Percy's erect cock flopped up, hitting his stomach and bounced back, pointing directly to Frank. Percy started a small whine, but Frank gave him a look, and he quickly repressed it. "No underwear, eh? Guess the sea really doesn't like to be restrained," Frank murmured, a smile on his face. Percy chuckled, causing his dick to bounce with his movements.

Frank stood up and brought Percy close to him. He rubbed his still soft cock against Percy's hard one, making Percy moan. "Gods, Jackson. You're such a slut. Moaning like a bitch in heat." Frank's penis started to harden as he continued to grind against Percy. "Yea, you like that? I bet you do. Don't worry, baby. You'll be getting familiar with this in a moment." _Where was this even coming from? I would never talk like that! _Frank thought.

Percy whimpered as Frank slowed down his grinding. Frank brought his hands to Percy's ass, cupping both cheeks. He gently squeezed each of them, causing Percy to blush. Frank rocked them slowly, occasionally pressing his cock into Percy's. It's like they were dancing—naked dancing, but dancing nonetheless.

"Lick me, Perce," Frank breathed, his voice barely audible. Percy moaned and started to lick Frank's neck. He used his tongue to create swirl patterns all over, sometimes nipping parts of his skin. Frank raised his arm, and Percy moved his tongue to under Frank's arm. He lapped at the pits, able to smell the strong musk Frank was emitting. Frank tasted like deodorant, sweat, and a hint of gorilla. Again, Percy ignored the tidbit of animal that was Frank.

Percy moved down Frank's body. When he got to his abs, Percy licked each one slowly. He bit down on every single bump and ridge. He got his tongue and swirled around Frank's bellybutton before inserting it quickly inside. Frank moaned loudly, and brought his hands to Percy's hair.

Wrapping his fingers around Percy's locks, Frank led Percy to his groin. In a matter of seconds, Percy was face to face with Frank's hard member. He stared at it for a moment, observing it in detail. Now fully erect, it looked bigger, more intimidating. His pubes seemed to be parted to allow the humungous member to be lifted.

"Well, go on," Frank said, his voice commanding. "Suck it." His fingers still entwined in Percy's hair, Frank brought Percy to his dick. A hint of precum was forming on the tip. Percy opened up his mouth, and gingerly inserted the head inside. The moment the head entered his mouth, Percy began sucking on it for all it's worth. "Take more," Frank urged. Percy opened his mouth wider and took in Frank's length. Within seconds Percy found his nose touching the base of Frank's cock. His nostrils pressed up against Frank's pubes, inhaling every scent of Frank.

"Start moving." Percy obeyed without hesitation. He slowly went back up Frank's cock, stopping when only his head remained in his mouth. Percy bobbed his head along his dick, stroking what he wasn't sucking with his left hand. With his right hand, Percy cradled Frank's balls. He rolled the heavy balls with his skilled fingertips, making Frank throw his head back in ecstasy.

The sucking and rolling came to an abrupt stop. Frank groaned, and looked down. Percy looked up, his eyes full-on puppy mode. The pink color swirled as he looked up longingly at Frank. Frank let out a sigh, and rubbed his face. He was going to say something, but as he rubbed his face, Percy slammed down his penis, going all the way to the base. Frank moaned incredibly loudly. He could practically feel the evil smirk on Percy's face as he bobbed up and down

Percy picked up the speed, moving his head along the length of Frank's cock. At times, he would slow down to an almost complete stop, before going at it again at an even faster rate. All this was enough to drive Frank crazy. Percy seemed to know exactly when to slow down, to keep him at the edge of climax.

After what seemed to be the thousandth time he slowed down, and sped up, Frank forcibly removed Percy from his dick. Percy removed the penis from his mouth with a loud pop. Frank's dick was glistening, from the saliva from the sucking Percy did.

"Get on your hands and knees. I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are," Frank said, his voice husky and commanding. Percy bent down, sticking his ass out. "Man, you've got a perfect ass, Jackson. So round and full." Frank caressed each cheek, before giving a firm slap to both. Percy moaned as his butt jiggled from the force.

Frank leaned towards Percy's ass cheeks, breathing in the smell of saltwater. He nuzzled his nose between the crack, deeply inhaling. Without warning, Frank shot his tongue inside Percy's entrance, resulting in a guttural moan from the son of Poseidon.

Frank made quick work of loosening up Percy. He prodded his tongue deep within Percy, pushing through the tight muscles. Frank gripped Percy's hips, keeping him in place as he thrust his tongue in and out. Percy squirmed as the tongue repeatedly entered him. His cock and balls bounced with every move Frank made. Frank slowed his pace, licking the hole gently. Percy whined as he tried to move to feel his tongue again.

"You really are a slut. Aren't you Jackson? You want my big dick inside you, don't you? You want me to fuck you so hard, you won't even remember your name. Hera's little switcheroo will probably leave more memories than I will once I've came inside your pretty little ass." Frank shuddered on the inside. _Gods, if this is my dad's idea of sexy talk, it is pretty disturbing. _Percy's face flushed as he nodded,

Frank took a hold of his cock, still wet from Percy's blowjob. He brought the head to Percy's entrance, and slipped inside. Percy groaned as his cheeks clenched around the intruding member. "Just relax, baby. It'll feel better in a second." Percy's pink eyes flashed bright for a second, and he instantly was at ease.

Percy's ass seemed to open right up, as Frank's cock slid in with ease. His buried himself inside Percy, until his pubes were up against Percy's butt. They both groaned in pleasure. They both kinda stood still for a moment. Frank loving the feel of how tight Percy was, his insides enveloping his dick. Percy flushed, having Frank's cock so deep inside him. After a while of inactivity, however, Percy was starting to get restless. He tried to move, to cause some friction, but with Frank gripping his hips, he couldn't do anything.

"Frank, I swear on the River Styx, if you do not start moving right now, I will tear off your dick using my ass cheeks," Percy said threateningly. But with him on his hands and knees, a cock buried deep inside of him, and his entire body covered with blush, his threat didn't sound to convincing. Frank gave a mischievous smirk, knowing full well that Percy couldn't see his face.

Frank removed his hands from Percy's waist, and brought them to his chest. Frank leaned forward, pressing his chest against Percy's back. He began to caress Percy's chest, He brushed his big hands across Percy's abs, lightly pinching each bump. He kissed Percy's neck, biting down with force. Percy moaned, making Frank smile. He brought his hands to Percy's pecs, kneading them with his meaty fingers.

Percy whined out as he tried to move backwards, to get Frank's penis moving inside him. "Come on Frank. I need you to move!" Percy groaned out.

"But I am moving, Perce," Frank replied, his face smug. "I'm moving my hands, my fingers, my lips." With these words, Frank bit down again, even harder than the last time. Percy screamed, his voice coarse. "What else do you want me to move?" Frank asked, his voice full of mock innocence.

"I need you to move your penis. Your hips. Your groin area. Just fuck me already!" Frank stopped biting Percy's neck. His fingers stopped massaging Percy's pecs. Frank leaned closer to Percy's head. His mouth just behind his ear. Percy could feel Frank's hot breath on his ear. The warm sensation of Frank's breath, combined with the feeling of his cock inside made him blush harder.

"You don't give the orders," Frank breathed. His voice was raspy. "I do." He brought his fingers to Percy's nipples and twisted them with all his might. Percy screamed out loud. "Quiet down. Wouldn't want to disturb breakfast, now would we?" Instantaneously, Percy's screaming grew quieter. "Good boy."

Adjusting his body, Frank leaned up and moved his hands to Percy's hips. Slowly, he began thrusting into Percy. Ever slowly, he pulled his cock out until only the tip remained. Then, he inserted his length back into Percy, keeping his slow motions. Percy whimpered as Frank continued his slow thrusting.

"You want me to go faster?" Frank said, knowing the response. Percy said nothing, only nodding slightly. "What was that? I didn't catch what you said." Percy let out a sigh, as Frank reentered him.

"Yes." Percy finally said, his voice and body shaking.

"Yes what?" Frank replied, pulling his slow thrusts to a complete stop.

"Yes, please?" Percy shivered, his body in full anticipation. Frank had pulled out so that just the very end of his tip was inside of Percy.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Frank slammed his cock into Percy hard. Percy moaned loudly, as Frank began thrusting harder. He felt like his insides were being torn apart, as Frank's thick shaft glided through his insides. And he loved every feeling of it.

Frank was totally lost in the sensations of feeling the tightness around his cock. He fucked Percy with wild abandon, occasionally saying things like, "You like that, huh?" or "I'm going to make you cum so hard." Besides that, the only sounds in the room were of their labored breathing and the sound of Frank's balls slapping Percy's ass.

Percy let out a big moan, when Frank hit something inside of him. "What was that?" Percy asked, his voice breathless and full of wonder. Frank slowly brought his thrusting to a stop. He smiled gently at Percy.

"That was your prostate," Frank said sweetly, as he kissed the back of Percy's neck.

"What's a postraight? Percy asked, turning is head around to see Frank.

"Your _prostate_, Seaweed Brain, is a gland that is basically an orgasm button. You press it, and poof! You orgasm." As he said this, Frank thrusted into Percy, hitting the spot again. Percy saw stars as he let out a yelp,

"Hit it again!" Percy groaned out as he caught himself. "Uh, I mean, please. Hit it again please." The blush that was starting to fade from his face, came back again.

Frank chuckled. "With pleasure." Frank resumed his thrusting, angling his cock so to hit Percy's sweet spot every time. Percy was moaning loudly now, not even caring if Frank got mad. The state of euphoria he was in was too great. He got off one hand and reached for his own neglected cock.

"Uh uh!" Frank reached around and slapped Percy's hand away from his hard shaft. "No touching until I say so." Percy whimpered, and reluctantly brought his arm down.

Frank was fucking Percy hard. His balls felt raw as they continually slapped against Percy's behind. He licked his lips observing the sight in front of him. He was fucking Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, doggy style. Percy's shaggy black hair was thrown about in disarray. His body was covered with blush. Percy's ass was clenched around his member, driving Frank mad.

He felt his balls tightening, and knew he would soon come. Frank began to thrust harder and faster, getting deeper into Percy with each thrust of his hips. Percy moaned louder as Frank's cock hit his prostate with force.

"Are you close, Perce?" Frank asked as his breathing became heavier. Percy could only move his head slightly, his body numb with pleasure. "Good. Me too. Let me see you cum, baby." With Frank still deep inside, he flipped Percy onto his back. Percy's cock bounced in time with Frank's thrusts.

Percy let out a huge moan as Frank's cock slammed into his prostate. His balls tightened, and he came. The cum spurted from his cock, a long geyser of cum shooting out. Within moments, all of Percy's face and body was drenched in cum.

When Percy came, he clenched his cheeks even harder around Frank. That was the driving force to his climax. Frank came with a loud moan, shooting deep inside of Percy. Percy felt his insides filling with Frank's sticky semen. He let out a groan, throwing his head back. A string of cum from Frank's tip to Percy's entrance formed as he pulled out.

Frank got his fingers and swiped a glob of his cum from Percy's ass. He brought his fingers to Percy's mouth. "Suck." Percy opened his mouth slightly, and Frank inserted his fingers. Percy gave a small moan as he sucked on Frank's fingers. His cum was sweet, though he could still taste that tinge of gorilla. _Note to self: Remind me to tell Frank to wash his animal forms thoroughly._

Frank removed his fingers with a pop. He stared at Percy's plump lips, red from all the sucking earlier. Frank placed one hand behind Percy's head, and brought him to his face. He gave Percy a long gentle kiss. Percy sighed into the kiss, making Frank blush.

Percy removed his lips from Frank's. He laid back down on the bed. His eyes changed back to their normal sea green color. "Frank?" He asked breathlessly. "Did we miss breakfast?" Frank looked down at Percy, smiling.

"Shh. It's ok. Just go to sleep. I'll make you waffles later." Frank noticied that Percy's eyes flashed pink for a second before reverting back.

"Will they be blue?" Percy started to yawn. His eyes were beginning to droop.

"What other color would they be?"

"I don't know… You might…. Make them…" Percy's words were starting to slur. He closed his eyes, and settled into Frank's bed. Percy mumbled something under his breath. Frank could have sworn Percy said, "gorilla." He was going to ask, when he heard a light snore come from Percy's mouth.

Frank chuckled lightly. He bent down, and brushed Percy's hair out of his face. He kissed his forehead gently. He could taste Percy's cum, but he didn't mind. To him, it tasted wonderful. Frank lay down next to Percy, and smiled when Percy snuggled against him. He could feel Percy's heartbeat, slowing down, coming to a gentle beat.

Feeling a yawn coming on, Frank wrapped his arm around Percy, and brought him closer. Frank fell asleep to the sounds of Percy's snoring increasing, his head fitting perfectly in the crook of Frank's neck. _Maybe this blessing wasn't so bad after all._


	3. Frank Gets a Shadow

_Chapter 3. Frank Gets a Shadow_

It had been a couple of weeks since Frank had fucked Percy senseless. He figured out quickly that any order he gave, Percy would obey. His eyes would flash pink, and he would automatically obey Frank's orders.

Frank had lots of fun with this new trick. Once, while he was on watch duty, he ordered Percy to give him a lap dance in the open air. Frank felt chills when Percy pulled out his thick cock from the confines of his jeans. He nearly lost it when Percy rubbed his brief covered ass against his bare cock.

One night, Frank found a large blue vibrator by his bedside—a gift from his father, no doubt. After he tested it out on himself, he had ordered Percy to wear it for an entire day. Percy had been blushing the entire day. During their daily meeting, Frank had cranked up the vibrator to maximum speed. Annabeth was going over the plan once they had reached Gaea's forces when Percy let out a loud moan. He played it off saying that he hit his foot on something, but no one really believed him; the blush on his face a dead giveaway something was the mater.

Nico kept a watchful eye on Percy.. He knew something was up. Frank had Percy meet up with him frequently. Frank decided to meet in Percy's room one night. Frank was on his knees, deep throating Percy. Percy tried to keep his mouth shut, but he let out a loud moan. Nico had been walking by when Percy let loose. "Hey, Perce, everything ok?"

"Y-yeah. Everythings… Everything's F-FINE!" Percy moaned out the last word as he came in Frank's mouth. Nico eyed the closed door suspiciously. He patiently tapped his foot outside the door.

"Are you sure? I could come in if you—"

"No! No, don't do that. Everything's wonderful in here. Just stay out there and I'll get back to you. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep!" Percy's words sped up to a barely audible response.

Nico stepped towards the door, going to knock. He sighed, and decided against it. He walked away eyeing the door. Frank popped off Percy's cock, some come dribbling from his mouth. "Is he gone?" Percy nodded. "That was a close one. Nice cover there, Jackson," Frank said jokingly as he got dressed. Percy blushed as Frank gave his ass a light smack. "I'm keeping these, by the way," he said, picking up the baby blue briefs with tiny fish on them.

Frank kissed Percy on the lips, letting him taste his cum. Then he gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and exited the room. He strolled to his room, walking with a confident swagger. _Dad wasn't kidding when he said this blessing was meant to help my confidence. _He turned a corner, and immediately got slammed against the wall.

There was Nico di Angelo, holding his Stygian iron sword against Frank's body. The sight would have looked funny, considering their height difference, but Frank was genuinely terrified. Nico's eyes were dark and staring intensely into Frank's eyes.

"Um, h-hi Nico," Frank tried to ease the situation with a smile. Nico's scowl made him drop it. "What's up?" He was nervously fidgeting as much as Nico allowed. He felt the energy from before start to grow inside of him.

"What were you doing in Percy's room?" Nico questioned, bringing his sword closer to Frank's neck. "And why do you have his undies in your pocket?" Frank blushed. He thought he had hidden it well. A quick glance downward revealed them to be hanging out of his pocket quite blatantly.

"Um, well you see, he needed help—"

"Save the BS for someone you could actually fool, Zhang. Now answer the question." His eyes were darkening. A black aura started to fester around his sword. Frank breathed in deeply. He felt the energy surrounding him. Nico's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the pink energy surround Frank. He lowered his sword slightly. "Frank, what is thi—"

Frank breathed out, releasing the energy in a direct blast to Nico's face. Nico stepped back stunned, lowering his sword and dropping Frank. He blinked his eyes rapidly, as his body swayed. His dark eyes turned light pink, and a goofy grin spread across his face. Frank smirked as Nico fell under his power.

He stepped toward Nico, wrapping his large arms around Nico's tiny frame. Nico moaned as he inhaled Frank's manly scent. It was earthly, musky. Very different compared to the usual stench of death he normally dealt with. Nico returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around Frank's warm body.

"Come on, let's go somewhere private," Frank whispered into Nico's ear. He began to pull Nico away when he was suddenly stopped.

"No. Stay here. Here good," Nico mumbled, dragging Frank back to his body. Wrapping him in his arms again. _I might have overdone the energy blast._ Frank thought as Nico pulled him to the floor.

Nico pushed Frank to the wall, and began to straddle him, wrapping his legs around Frank's waist. Nico wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, and viciously attacked Frank's lips with his own. _Gods, Nico is aggressive. _Nico stuck his tongue down Frank's mouth, sucking Frank's lips with all his might.

"Mmm. N-Nico. S-stop for a minute," Frank barely got out his words, Nico continuously attacking his lips, preventing him from speaking. Nico shuddered briefly, and halted his attack on Frank's face. Frank was breathing heavily, eyeing Nico. Nico, on the other hand, was surprisingly calm. He was practically motionless, the only hint of life was his chest slightly rising up and down.

_Oh gods. What do I do? Nico is surprisingly passionate. _Frank leaned in and kissed Nico. He didn't attack his lips, nor did he try to stick his tongue into Nico's mouth. It was a simple kiss. This seemed to break the aggression spell Nico had, because he immediately sighed into the kiss.

Frank gently moved his tongue, brushing Nico's lips with it. Nico moaned as he opened his mouth, letting the tongue inside. Nico began to grind his ass against Frank's clothed crotch. Frank let out a deep groan, as he thrusted his tongue into Nico's mouth.

Suddenly, Nico got his aggression back. He began grinding his ass hard against Frank. His arms flew all over Frank's body, randomly groping muscles all over. Nico bunched Frank's shirt in his fingers, and quickly tore off the article of clothing.

Frank moaned as his bare chest was exposed to the open hallway. He brought his hands to Nico's shirt, and reciprocated the gesture. Nico pressed his now bare chest against Frank's. He rubbed their nipples together, creating friction between the two. Pretty soon, both their nipples were hard mounds atop their pecs.

Frank stopped kissing Nico. His breath heavy against Nico's. "Pants off. Now." Nico gave an evil smirk before getting up. He pulled Frank up with a seductive "come-hither" look. Nico got on his knees, before yanking down Frank's pants. His semi erect cock bounced up being released. Frank looked down in shock. _He totally went around my orders. He's a sneaky little boy. He needs to be punished. Woah, where did _that _come from?_

Nico looked up at Frank expectantly, on his face a smirk. Frank's eyes glowed a bright pink. Nico's eyes flashed the same pink and he stood up. He gripped his tight black pants and tore them off, exposing his pale body to Frank. Frank gasped at the sight. It wasn't at the sight of Nico's body, but rather, his underwear choice. He expected to see boxers, briefs, or maybe boxer briefs. Instead, Frank saw what appeared to be a pouch that only covered up to the base of his penis. There were no straps, just the cup around his cock and balls. His bushy nest of pubes was completely out in the open.

"Turn around," Frank ordered, his breath hitching as he drank in the sight. Nico actually obeyed orders this time, giving Frank a spectacular view of his backside. _So that's how that's held up._ Nestled between Nico's cheeks was a strap. It seemed to push his ass outward, giving him the appearance of a bubble butt. "Now take off… whatever that is called."

Nico gripped the pouch, and pulled it downward. Evidently, that strap didn't push out his butt cheeks. It repressed them. Once the pouch was off of his body, Nico's cheeks seemed to inflate. Nico had the most perfect bubble butt. Each cheek was like a round orb. _Why does he wear those dark skinny jeans all the time? His body is amazing!_

"Bend over," Frank commanded. Nico leaned forward, and took his fingers to his butt. He spread the cheeks apart, awaiting further orders. _Nico, you kinky slut. I never told you to spread your cheeks. _Frank knelt down, and buried his face into Nico's ass. He grabbed each mound with his huge hands, barely able to grab everything.

Frank inhaled Nico's scent. He smelled like vanilla, and not death, oddly enough. _Nico's just one surprise after the other. _Frank took his tongue, and licked slowly along the length of Nico's crack. He licked back down the crack, lapping at the area between his hole and his balls. Nico grunted, causing his balls to sway. They smacked Frank in the face.

Frank quickly took one of the big balls into his mouth. He sucked on it, and rolled it around with his tongue. He popped it out of his mouth and instantly took the other in his mouth. Frank removed the balls from his mouth, and moved back to Nico's entrance. He kissed the puckered hole, gently sucking.

Frank removed his mouth from his entrance, and turned Nico around. His cock, not yet fully hard already looked huge. Frank's mouth watered at the sight. _Oh gods, this is going to be amazing. But I'll be patient. _Frank stood up, looking down at Nico. He winked at him, and turned around. "Go on, get to it."

Nico followed directions perfectly. He got on his knees, and began to massage Frank's muscled butt. Nico brought his lips to the left cheek and began passionately kissing it. He brought out his tongue and dragged it across the expanse of Frank's ass, leaving a trail of saliva.

He spread Frank's cheeks exposing Frank's entrance. Nico stuck his tongue into Frank's hole with force. Frank moaned out. "Gods, Nico." He turned around and tapped Nico's face with his hard cock. Nico opened his mouth wide. "Not quite yet, little munchkin. Lie down on your back."

Nico complied, and lay down on the hard ship floor. The wood felt cold against his bare body, but he obeyed his orders. Frank got on top of Nico, his face facing towards Nico's feet. Frank bent down, moving his mouth to Nico's member. Nico got the idea and leaned towards Frank's hard shaft. Nico swallowed Frank's penis as Frank took Nico into his mouth.

Frank began sucking, feeling Nico begin to harden in his mouth. Meanwhile, Nico was enthusiastically slurping Frank's cock. He couldn't take it all in his mouth, so he used his hands to caress what he couldn't take in. Frank bobbed his head along Nico's huge length, going down all the way down to his base and coming up again to the very tip.

Nico moaned at the amazing job Frank was doing. His moans sent vibrations along Frank's dick, making him moan around Nico's length, creating an endless cycle. Nico popped off Frank's cock, his jaw tired. "Frank, I-I'm not gonna last long if we continue."

"That's okay, baby," Frank removed himself from Nico's hard cock. Nico sat up, putting his back against the wall. Frank sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around Nico's shoulder. With his other arm, he gently wrapped his fingers around Nico's member. He shuddered at the feeling of Frank's meaty fingers around his cock.

Frank slowly pumped his shaft, dragging his fingers along the long length. He leaned in and kissed Nico's neck. He kissed in circles around his Adam's apple, and gently bit down. Nico let out a soft sigh, sinking into Frank's body. "I want you to ride me. Right here, right now," Frank whispered into Nico's hair.

Nico groaned as Frank released his cock. Frank played with his balls as Nico stood up. He slowly stood over Frank, his hard cock lightly toughing Frank's chin. Frank grabbed onto Nico's hips, lowering him onto his hard penis. When the tip pressed against his entrance, Nico groaned out loudly. He tried to lower himself further, but grunted in pain. Only about a millimeter of Frank's cock was inside.

"Just relax, baby. It'll be worth it," Frank gently cooed as he licked the head of Nico's cock. Nico sighed heavily and pushed the cock all the way inside of him. Het moaned loudly when he bottomed out. "You okay?" Frank asked, genuine concern on his face.

Nico simply nodded and started to lift himself on the hard shaft. When only the head remained inside, he slammed back down Frank's cock. Nico continued his slow rising, slamming down method. When he got comfortable in his rhythm, he started to pick up speed.

He moaned as the cock slid through his body. Frank licked his lips, observing the sight in front of him. Nico looked incredibly focused. His eyebrows bunched together as he lowered and raised himself on Frank. _Oh gods, he looks so hot. But he still needs to be punished for being tricky earlier. _Frank smiled wide as he began thrusting his hips in time with Nico's rhythm. He hit Nico's g-spot, making Nico throw his head back in pleasure.

Frank and Nico synchronized their movements, maximizing pleasure for Nico. With each sharp thrust of his hips, Frank hit Nico's prostate. Nico's vision blurred as his insides exploded with pleasure. Frank's balls tightened, and he came hard into Nico.

The feeling of Frank's cum filling his insides was too much for Nico. He clenched his cheeks around Frank, slamming down one final time. Nico made no sound as he came, only keeping his mouth slightly ajar. His cum splashed all over Frank's body.

Coming down from his orgasm, Nico went slack and collapsed against Frank's body; his now soft cock still deep inside. Frank allowed Nico to rest on his chest for a moment. He swiped his fingers across his chest, getting generous amounts of Nico's cum onto his fingers. He licked his fingers clean, enjoying the taste of Nico. He wasn't salty like Percy's. It had a sweet taste to it, with a sour after taste. _Huh, kinda like death. _Frank chuckled at his witty parallel.

Nico's eyes began to droop. "Sorry, baby. You're not done yet. Wake up." Frank tapped Nico's head. Nico lifted his head and his eyes turned bright pink, before fading to light pink. He gazed into Frank's eyes, awaiting orders. "You were a bad boy, earlier, you know?" Nico shyly nodded his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "And you know what bad boys do?" Frank pressed his forehead against Nico's, lifting Nico's chin with his hand. Their eyes met, and Frank breathed out. "They get punished." Nico let out a small whimper.

"Stand up." Using the wall as support, Nico stood up slowly. He looked down into Frank's eyes. His expression was unreadable. Nico's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Oh don't worry, I won't do anything drastic. You're still my baby," Frank said with a wink. Nico's expression softened, and he smiled. He liked having a pet name.

"What I want you to do is," Frank stood up and pressed his crotch against Nico's. "I want you to get dressed, and I want you to find Jason. And I want you to give him a strip tease," Frank pressed harder against Nico. "A full strip tease. Take it _all _off. Then after you're completely naked, I want you to strip _him_ naked. Tear his clothes off if you have to."

Nico blushed as the orders sank into his mind. His eyes flashed a bright pink, before reverting back to their natural dark color. Frank released Nico from his embrace and allowed him to get dressed. Nico bent down to pick up his underwear. Not ceasing a perfect opportunity, Frank stuck two fingers into Nico's still dripping hole. Nico let out a yelp. He turned around, his face wide in bewilderment. His cock swung around as he turned around. Frank smirked as he brought his eyes from Nico's dick to his face.

Frank removed his fingers from Nico's hole and playfully spanked his ass. "Oh gods, Frank. You're so adorable." Nico kissed Frank's hand. Frank gave him a playful smile.

"So are you, baby. Now hurry up and get dressed! You have a show to put on." Nico blushed and continued getting dressed. He put on his pouch underwear, bringing the strap between his cheeks. He bent down and pulled his jeans on. He stared at Frank. "What's wrong, baby?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you kinda tore off my shirt during our make out session," Nico said, gesturing to the torn fabric on the floor. Frank shrugged.

"How you manage to fit all of your enormous self into those incredibly tight clothes, I don't know." Frank kissed Nico's cheek and pulled him from the hallway back to Percy's room. He knocked on the door.

Percy opened the door, his face beaming seeing Frank. He wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, and kissed him. Percy's eyes widened as Nico appeared behind Frank. "Ah! Uh, Nico! This is… This… uh.. Oh gods." Frank smiled as Percy nuzzled into his neck.

"It's ok, Seaweed Brain. He's mine now."

"Oh. Oh!" Realization hit Percy. He resumed kissing Frank, this time attacking passionately.

"Perce, stop for a minute," Frank said between kisses. Percy reluctantly stopped his mouth attacks. He pouted, slightly. "I just need your shirt. Then, after my baby puts on a little show, we'll continue our fun, okay?" Percy's smile came back to life.

"Okay, sure!" Percy hurriedly removed his turquoise tank top. This left him wearing tiny sky blue trunks that left little to the imagination, and white tube socks. He bounced on his feet, handing the shirt to Frank. Frank tossed the shirt to Nico.

"Gods, Perce. What on earth are you wearing?" Nico asked, putting on the tank top. He slid it on, and found it incredibly tight. _That's weird. Percy's taller than me. How is it so tight on me?_ He looked at Percy in confusion. Percy gave a wicked grin.

"These are my special jammies! Magically enchanted to show the best of my _assets_," Percy said turning around popping his butt outward. Nico stared at Percy's incredibly round butt. Even his back muscles were perfect.

"Oh gods, Percy. I want to tear those off of you right now," Frank said, licking his lips. "But I won't… Okay! Baby, you all dressed? Good. It's show time!" Frank wrapped his arms around his boys as he walked them to find Jason.


	4. Frank Gets a Shock

Oops! I lied. It's Frank/Jason and Nico/Jason for this chapter! Though by now, you should figure out that the chapter names give away who is going to be paired up... This is a pretty long chapter; just warning!

* * *

_Chapter 4. Frank Gets a Shock_

Jason was out on the deck. He felt bad for Frank having to do the watch for three weeks, so he talked Leo into letting Frank have a night off. He was standing by the railing; the wind blowing through his perfectly groomed hair. He was only wearing his Camp Jupiter shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his perfectly muscled butt. Jason shivered slightly at the cold wind. He felt his nipples harden from the cold.

"Oh _Jasoon_!" Frank called walking towards Jason, Percy and Nico still wrapped in his arms. "Nico's got something to show you!" Frank sounded extra peppy, which was unusual for him. Jason faced him, his eyebrows raised. His eyes widened as he saw the sight before him.

Frank and Percy were both shirtless. Jason's eyes were drawn to Percy's obvious bulge. His cock and balls were pressed against the tight fabric. He shifted his gaze to Frank's bare stomach. His eyes followed his happy trail, into the depths of his pants. Jason's eyes widened as he saw the start of a perfectly trimmed bush just below the waistband of Frank's pants. _Percy's wearing super tight underwear, and Frank's wearing no underwear. What in Jupiter's name is going on? And Nico—_

Jason shifted his focus to the younger boy. He was wearing an insanely tight tank top, and his usual black jeans. He stared into Nico's eyes, Nico quickly averted his eyes. Frank nuzzled into Nico's neck, and whispered into his ear. Nico blushed, looking anywhere but Jason. Frank nudged Nico towards Jason.

With Nico's back turned to him, Frank quickly released a short blat of energy into Jason. His eyes flashed pink, before blending with his natural blue, creating an unnatural mix. He swayed slightly where he stood.

Nico stepped towards Jason, his face red. "Wait a minute! We need chairs," Percy yelled as he ran back into the ship. Percy walked back out, minutes later, and had brought chairs for himself, Frank, and Jason. Placing one chair behind Jason, he pulled him down into the seat.

Nico began swaying his hips to the nonexistent beat. He snapped his hips left and right before crossing his arms at the hem of the tank top. Nico turned his back to Jason, and slowly began to tug at his shirt, exposing his skin slowly. He faced Jason once more, this time pulling at his shirt faster.

His small, but defined abs came into view. Jason's eyes popped out of his head as he saw the bushy nest that is Nico's pubes. His hair, unlike Frank's was messy and tangled. Teasing Jason, Nico quickly pulled down the shirt covering his exposed skin. He swayed his hips, and straddled Jason. Running his hands through Jason's hair, Nico brushed hips lips against Jason's.

Jason leaned into the kiss, before Nico swiftly pulled away, leaving Jason breathing heavily. Nico gave him a mischievous wink, causing Jason to blush. He played with the hem of his shirt again, before entirely removing the article. He took Jason's index finger, and led it across his body. He trailed the path of his muscles, drawing circles around his nipples before moving down to his abs.

Nico led the finger across his abs, drawing lines between the bumps. He brought Jason's finger down to his waistband, letting it linger there. Nico told hold of his torn jeans, and began to rip them even more, exposing more of his long legs.

Nico made quick work of his torn jeans, ripping them off completely. Jason's jaw dropped in shock at the sight of Nico's bare butt. Jason leaned forward, stretching out his hand. Nico smiled and back up into Jason's hand. Jason squeezed Nico's cheek, kneading and playing with the huge orb. Nico brought Jason's other hand to his free cheek, and swayed his hips in circular movements. Nico groaned out as Jason massaged his ass.

Keeping Jason's hands on his ass, Nico quickly turned around. Jason gulped as he came face to the face with the bulging pouch that was Nico's underwear. The black fabric was stretched to the max, his cock threatening to tear a hole right through the minimal fabric that covered it.

Nico pressed his covered dick against Jason's face, rubbing it across his scar. Jason let out a moan. Taking this opportunity, Nico pressed his bulge into Jason's open mouth. _Holy Juno! This kid is packing some serious heat!_ Nico's cock hardened, extending the pouch even further away from his body. Using his fingers, Nico slowly removed the pouch from under his dick. His hard cock swung up, smacking Jason in the face. Where it hit, it left a spot of precum on his face.

Nico tossed the pouch away to Frank, who caught it eagerly, inhaling Nico's scent. He nodded at Nico, silently urging him to continue. Nico sat on Jason's lap, grinding his ass into Jason's covered crotch. He grunted as he pressed his cheeks deeper into Jason's groin, feeling his member harden underneath his pants.

He turned around, facing Jason. Still grinding his ass against Jason's crotch, Nico leaned in and grabbed Jason's face. He kissed him softly at first, gently connecting their lips. Then he deepened the kiss. Nico attacked Jason's lips with his own, sucking randomly. He pushed his tongue through Jason's parted mouth.

Jason gasped as he felt Nico's tongue enter him. He accidentally gave Nico a mild shock. Nico moaned as he felt the electricity run through him. His skin tingling, Nico began to move his tongue across Jason's lips. He felt the scar at the very edge of his mouth, and gave it a slow lick. He inserted his tongue back into Jason's mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Jason let out small shocks, making Nico whimper. But Nico did not submit. Grabbing onto Jason's hair, Nico pulled tightly. Jason groaned into Nico's mouth. Not wanting to lose the battle for control, Jason gripped his right hand around Nico's bouncing cock. Pressing his finger against the tip, Jason sent a jolt of electricity to Nico's shaft.

Nico groaned loudly, but powered through, his tongue flicking at Jason's. Jason grunted and let out a whine. Still holding onto Nico's cock, he sent wave after wave of electricity. Nico pulsated in Jason's lap, quickly turning into putty. Nico seceded, removing his tongue from Jason's mouth. Jason brushed his tongue against Nico's lips, and inserted it into Nico's open mouth.

Reacting quickly, Nico grabbed Jason's shirt, and tore it off of him, exposing his chest to the open air. Jason moaned into the kiss, sliding out his tongue from Nico's mouth in the process. Smirking, Nico nibbled on Jason's bottom lip, and thrust his tongue back inside. He stood up, his mouth still attached to Jason's. Using his arms, he pulled Jason into a standing position.

Nico's eyes shifted to where Frank and Percy were seated. Percy was bouncing on Frank's cock; his tube socks the only clothing he wore. Percy's hands rested on Frank's chest, his head thrown back, his hair pointing everywhere. Frank was sucking on his nipple, his hands roaming Percy's back.

Nico continued kissing Jason. He brought his hands to Jason's covered ass and squeezed his cheeks. Waiting for Frank to look up, Nico began to alternate his squeezing of the cheeks, creating an awkward rhythm. Frank was still pounding away at Percy's behind. Percy was moaning as each thrust hit his prostate.

Getting bored standing there, Nico removed his lips from Jason's and cleared his throat. Frank finally looked up, still thrusting wildly into Percy. He blushed as he saw Nico standing there, tapping his foot impatiently. Frank followed the motions of Nico's cock, bouncing up and down with his foot tapping. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'll be with you in a moment," he said kissing Percy's neck. "Ok, Perce, you can cum now."

Percy let out a loud, high-pitched moan, as he sprayed his cum. The cum shot all over the deck of the ship. Frank pulled Percy off of his hard shaft. Percy was wobbly, and used Frank as a support to stand. "Ok, baby, you can continue." Nico grinned wickedly as he turned to Jason. He got down on his knees, and gripped his hands on Jason's waistband. With all his strength, Nico tore the pants down the middle.

"Nice underwear, Grace," Percy said, a smile forming on his face. Jason stood there in ridiculously tiny, bright yellow boxer briefs. His hard cock was pressed to the left, creating a gigantic bugle through the middle. The boxer briefs hung low on his hips, exposing his deep "V" muscles. In the back, the beginning of his crack was showing. The boxer briefs were very short. They came about mid-thigh length. His muscular butt popped out of the bottom ends.

"I could say the same about yours, Jackson," Jason replied a small blush forming at the tips of his ears. Percy blushed as he looked at his discarded underwear. Nico moved, starting to tug down on Jason's undies.

"Hold on, baby. I'll do that," Frank said as he stepped towards Jason and Nico, his hard cock swaying with each step. Nico nodded, and stepped aside. "Percy, take Baby back to my room and introduce him to the big blue, please." Frank gave Percy a knowing smile. Percy's eyes widened in excitement, as his eyes flashed pink.

"What's the big blue?" Nico asked, his brows furrowing.

"It's a special something given to Frank by his dad," Percy responded, a wicked smile on his face. Nico looked worriedly towards Frank.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Frank said. "Remember, you're still my baby. I wouldn't do anything that would bring you discomfort." Nico looked down, his face reddening. "Tell you what, if you don't have fun, _you _can order _me _around for two days straight. Does that sound like a good deal?" Frank smiled sweetly at Nico.

Nico stood there, contemplating. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, causing his cock and balls to bounce around. Jason followed the movement, not taking his eyes of Nico's dick for a second. Nico locked eyes with Frank, and nodded. Percy smiled, taking hold of Nico's hand and started to drag him away. His own member was bouncing about.

"Excellent! You won't regret it, baby!" Frank blew a kiss to his boys, as they left. Their hard cocks jiggled, and slapped their legs as they ran back to Frank's room. Frank chuckled, watching their bubble butts bounce with each step they took. When they were gone from sight, he turned and faced Jason.

"Ok, Frank. What exactly is going on here?" Jason asked, authority booming in his voice. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest. His expression was stern, but still kind. Frank looked away from his face in slight shame. His eyes fell on the extremely tight bulge of his underwear. A blush crept across Frank's face.

Jason followed Frank's eyes, and he too, blushed when his eyes landed on Frank's hard cock, the tip swollen, a drop of precum forming at the slit. Jason realized he was standing in front of Frank in his massively bulging underwear, and quickly dropped his hands to cover his member.

"Frank, explain what's going on. Now." Frank looked into Jason's eyes. They stared at each other, the former praetor and the new praetor. The deck was silent, only the sound of the wind rustling the sail could be heard.

Letting out a sigh, Frank began to explain the situation. He explained how Mars had come to him, he explained the blessing and why his father bestowed it upon him. Frank briefly skimmed over the parts wit Percy and Nico, only giving the most important of information. Throughout the whole thing, Jason's expression was calm. Frank couldn't tell if he was angry, disappointed, or any other emotion. Jason's face was unreadable.

After he was done explaining, Frank stood there awkwardly. He bit his lip, and covered his now soft cock. His eyes wandered the open sky, looking anywhere but Jason. Jason stood silently for a while. He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped before any sound came out.

Both of their nipples started to harden from the cold wind. Frank shivered, as Jason opened his mouth to speak. "Look, Frank. I can't exactly condone what you're doing here, regardless if it's your father's will or not. You are forcing Percy and Nico to basically be your sex slaves! Tell me you know that's not right." Jason stared into Frank's eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Frank looked down, not meeting Jason's gaze. _Who does this blond twink think he is?_ The voice of his father—correction, Ares-echoed in Frank's mind. Frank furrowed his eyebrows. It had been a while since he had heard either of his father's forms in his thoughts. He shook his head, trying to drown out the voice. _He is not wrong, Frank. You are praetor now. He should not be speaking this way to his superior. _The voices bounced back and forth across Frank's thoughts, giving him a headache. Frank removed his hands from his cock, and rubbed them against his temple.

"Frank, are you ok?" Jason asked as Frank crumpled in on himself. He rushed to Frank's side, catching him before he hit the deck. Frank was breathing heavily his eyes closed. "Frank, wake up, buddy," Jason said trying to shake him awake. Frank groaned, his eyes shut tight.

Jason cradled Frank in his thick arms, rocking him gently back and forth. It seemed to work, because the groaning stopped. "Are you ok?" Jason whispered gently. "Come one, I need you to stand up for me. Get up, Frank."

Frank's eyes opened quickly; his eyes glowing a magnificent dark pink. He blinked, sending the energy into Jason's body. Jason moaned, as he felt his softened cock grow instantly hard in his underwear. Frank pulled himself up, using Jason's body as support.

He pinched Jason's skin hard. When he removed his fingertips, there were light pink marks where his fingers connected with skin. Frank brought his hands to Jason's underwear, a wet spot already forming. He palmed his hands against Jason's leaking member, making him throw his head back in ecstasy. Gripping the yellow fabric tightly, Frank ripped Jason's underwear off his body. Jason's hard cock swung out, slapping his stomach.

Frank pulled a chair up, and sat down. He quickly grabbed Jason, and bent him over his lap. "How dare you speak to your praetor like that!" Frank pulled back his arm, and slammed it down onto Jason's perfectly muscled ass. Jason howled in pain. Frank slammed his hand down again. He continued to spank Jason with mighty force, Jason squirming the whole time.

Each of Jason's mounds was bright red, Frank's meaty hands leaving an imprint on them. Jason's cock throbbed each time Frank's palm connected with his ass. His cock began to leak precum. With each hit, Jason's cheeks jiggled, causing his cock to bounce. The drops of precum dripped onto Frank's thighs and crotch. Frank stopped spanking Jason, and pushed him off his lap.

"Clean up the mess you made," Frank growled, his voice low and threatening. Jason quickly bent down, and began lapping up his precum. He licked all across Frank's thighs, and worked his way to Frank's cock.

Jason stared at the enormous dick in front of him. Before he could make a move, Frank gripped his hair, and forced Jason down on his cock. He pushed Jason's face down until his nose was stuffed into his pubes, his cock touching the back of Jason's throat. Jason's eyes watered as he gagged around the shaft that filled his mouth. He tried to pull back, but Frank forcefully kept his head there.

Not letting Jason get used to his length, Frank started thrusting his hips in and out. He let out a groan as he felt his cock slide through Jason's mouth. Jason was choking on Frank's enormous cock, the length sliding down his throat. His throat began to be sore after the first couple of thrusts. Frank's breath hitched when Jason's teeth accidentally scraped his cock.

Frank glared down at Jason, stopping his thrusting. Jason looked up, his big eyes pleading forgiveness. Frank's expression softened. _Holy Hephaestus. That was not me just now. _Frank gently pulled his cock out of Jason's mouth.

"Get up." Frank looked apologetically at Jason as he rose from his knees. He wrapped his arms around Jason, pressing his cock into Jason's. He grinded against him, groaning as their hard cocks rubbed each other. Frank thrusted his hips slightly, his balls smacking into Jason's. Jason whimpered, his cock starting to dribble precum.

Frank turned Jason around, and bent him forward. He licked his lips as Jason's perfect ass stuck out. He spread his legs, looking over his shoulder at Frank seductively. "Fuck me, _praetor_," Jason breathed out. Frank drank in the sight before him.

Jason's cheeks were spread, exposing his puckered hole. He was virtually hairless, only some blond fuzz covering his ass. His cock and balls extended from his body, pointing downward. His once perfect hair, now a messy nest on his head. Jason never looked hotter in his life.

Frank grabbed onto Jason's hips. He aligned his cock head with Jason's entrance, and without warning, slammed his shaft into Jason. Jason screamed as Frank's cock rushed into him. With no preparation at all, Jason felt like his insides were being torn apart. When Frank hit his prostate, he yelled out in a combination of pain and pleasure. "Wrap your legs around me," Frank ordered, his breathing erratic.

Jason turned around, facing Frank, grabbed his shoulders, and wrapped his legs around Frank's waist. Frank wrapped his arms around Jason, and slammed him into the mast of the ship. Frank resumed his rapid thrusting, pushing Jason up against the mast with each thrust. Jason groaned in pleasure, his hard cock bouncing between their two taut abs. Frank watched Jason's cock and balls jiggle and bounce around in amusement. Jason's crotch was completely devoid of hair. "Fuck, Jason," Frank panted as he hit Jason's prostate again. "Do you shave everywhere?"

Jason only nodded, words unable to form in his mouth as Frank struck his prostate repeatedly. "It's… praetor… tradition," he managed to breath out before moaning out loud, his head hitting the mast behind him.

Frank continued thrusting into Jason. The pain long gone, Jason only felt pleasure as he rode Frank's cock. Frank was so focused on fucking Jason senseless; he almost missed the bright flash that went off near his feet. Looking down, he saw a purple band on the floor. Pressing Jason against the mast, and using his erect member as support for Jason, Frank bent down and picked it up.

Across the band were the letters SPQR, followed by an eagle. Frank blushed as he realized what it was. It was a cock ring. Jason opened his eyes, fluttering his eyelashes. "What is it, Frank?"

"My father sends his regards," Frank said as he took hold of Jason's leaking cock, and placed the ring over it. He pushed it down over his balls, all the way to his base. Jason moaned as he felt the ring tighten around his cock and balls. His erection was pushed slightly forward, brushing the tip against Frank's abs.

Frank continued his thrusting into Jason. Grinning evilly, Frank took hold of Jason's legs, and spread them further, thus deepening his cock into Jason with each thrust. He let go one hand and brought it to Jason's erect member. He lightly grazed the cock, making Jason whine.

Taking full hold of Jason's dick, Frank began to pump up and down the shaft in time with his thrusts. Jason lost it, starting to mutter incoherent words. He felt his stomach drawing in, about to cum. But he couldn't. Frank smiled wide, as Jason began to whimper uncontrollably. "Do you want to cum, boy?" Jason vaguely nodded his head. "Behave yourself from now on, and your praetor just might let you." Jason only nodded again, his eyes shut tight as Frank pounded away at his ass.

Frank felt his balls tightening. He groaned as he came deep into Jason's ass. His seed shot through Jason, quickly filling him up. Jason moaned, the first shot of Frank's cum hitting his prostate. He let out a small groan as he felt his insides become sticky.

Frank kept his cock inside Jason for a little while longer, feeling his cock soften. Jason snapped his hips up and down, trying to create friction once more. Frank pulled out, his cock sticky and wet. Jason whimpered at the loss. Cum dripped from his hole in globs. "Please, let me cum," he whined. His face was completely red.

"Hmmm… Let me think about that." Frank set Jason onto his feet, and bent down. He licked slowly along Jason's length, stopping at the head. Quickly, Frank stuck the whole thing into his mouth and began to bob his head.

"Gods, Frank. You're amazing," Jason moaned out. "Just let me cum, please." Frank continued to suck on Jason's cock, going down all the way to the band wrapped across his junk. He pulled up once more and popped off the cock. A bright flash caught his attention. Looking towards the flash, Frank saw a box.

Frank walked away from Jason, and towards the box. On top there was a sticky note, and written in very neat script: "Any toy you desire is now yours. 3" Frank furrowed his brows. _This wasn't from Dad.. _Realization dawned on him as he remembered his father's words. Both he and Aphrodite were the givers of this blessing.

"What's in the box, Frank?" Jason tried to peer from his spot leaning on the mast. Frank hadn't told him to move, so he patiently watched as Frank bent down and opened the box. He licked his lips as Frank's cheeks spread, his hole winking at Jason.

When he opened the box, Frank expected there to be an endless supply of sex toys inside. Instead, he was greeted to the sight of an empty box. His face scrunched up. _Well, that's not a very nice joke, Aphrodite. _Frank was about to walk back to Jason, when the box's inside glowed. Frank tentatively reached his hand inside, and widened his eyes when his fingers came in contact with something. He pulled out the item he was touching and blushed.

In his hands was a pair of handcuffs. Pink fur trimmed handcuffs. The box glowed again, and Frank pulled out a long chain. The box glowed one final time, this time, Frank pulled out a gag, and a very large sized vibrator. The blush on Frank's face grew as he turned around, facing Jason with his new toys. Jason's blushed equaled Frank's as his eyes fell upon the objects Frank was holding.

Frank took the handcuffs, and quickly fastened them around Jason's wrists. Jason began to struggle, yelling out. Frank took the gag, and put it into Jason's mouth, shutting him up. He then used the long chain, wrapped it around a low hanging boom. He linked the chain through the handcuffs, and hauled Jason up, his body dangling. Jason let out muffled screams as his body was raised. Frank then took the remaining parts of the chain, and wrapped Jason's feet together. He secured the fixture on the mast.

Jason hung horizontally, his hard cock pointing directly to the floor. He struggled against his restraints, but only succeeded in flopping about in mid-air. He let out a frustrated sound and glared at Frank. Frank simply, smiled at him. He pulled something out from behind his back, and Jason's eyes widened.

Frank moved towards Jason's rear, playing with the vibrator in his fingers. Jason tried to move away, but Frank placed a hand on his ass, effectively keeping him in place. With one hand, he spread Jason's cheeks apart. With one quick motion, Frank slid the vibrator into Jason's hole. He let out a muffled scream as the vibrator sunk deep inside him, gravity forcing it more into him, pressing fully against his prostate.

Frank pressed a button on the remote, and the vibrator went off, starting with a gentle buzz. Jason blushed as the vibrator buzzed against his prostate. He let out a muffled moan. Frank took a step back, admiring his handiwork. He slapped Jason's ass, before starting to walk away.

He turned back around as Jason began screaming muffled sounds at him. "Aw, you're going to miss me? I'll miss you, too Jace. Don't worry about that vibrator. I set it up so it'll increase speed as time goes on." Frank chuckled. He turned back to Jason, and gave a mocking bow. He turned on his heels as Jason began screaming muffled sounds. He gave a smirk, as he heard one long muffled moan as the vibrator slowly increased speed. Jason was in for a long night.

* * *

Frank walked back to his room, smiling. His soft cock swung with each step he took, his ass cheeks bouncing. He passed by the kitchen to get something to drink. His throat was very dry after this night. He strolled confidently into the kitchen, smiling as he heard two loud gasps. "Good evening, ladies," Frank said, tipping his imaginary hat to a very red Annabeth and Hazel. Annabeth had taken her book and blocked her view. Hazel turned around, fanning herself with her hands. He got a glass of water, and started to walk away.

"Annabeth! Hazel! What's wrong?" shouted Piper as she ran into the kitchen. Annabeth merely pointed to Frank's bare body, still not taking the book away from her face. Piper's eyes followed Annabeth's fingers. Her eyes widened as she focused on Frank's nude form. "Woah, Zhang! Looking good!" She walked over and gave him a hearty high five. Frank's cock jiggled from the movement.

Frank gave a polite bow to each of the ladies before walking out. Annabeth still had her face covered, Hazel was fanning herself like crazy, and Piper winked and clicked her teeth, thumbs up in approval. As Frank swaggered back to his room, he accidentally crashed into Leo, knocking the skinny boy to the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry Leo!" Frank offered his hand to the fallen boy. Leo took it up and looked up; a blush covering his face immediately.

Frank pulled Leo up, a lopsided grin on his face. Leo's face, on the other hand, was wide-eyed in surprise. He could not take his eyes off Frank's cock. _Holy Hephaestus. When did Zhang become so hot? _Leo shook his head. _Did I really just think that?_ The mechanic tried prying his eyes away from the cock that lay in front of him, but he found his gaze continually drawn to it.

"You should watch where you're going, Valdez. Never know when you might run into something _big,_" Frank said suggestively, forcing as much innuendo he possibly could into the sentence. Leo managed to tear his eyes from the penis to meet Frank's gaze.

"Y-yeah. Something big." Leo said, his eyes going back to the limp member. Frank gave a wide smile. As subtly as he could, Frank shook his hips, making his cock and balls bounce and jiggle to the random motions. He let out a quiet laugh as he watched Leo's eyes bounce around, following his moving cock.

"Good night, Leo," Frank said as he walked by Leo, ensuring his cock brushed against the back of his hand. Leo stared at his hand, as Frank walked away. Leo not-so-subtly whipped his head around and watched Frank's ass bounce as he stepped farther away. Frank swayed his hips as he walked, emphasizing the roundness of his glutes. Leo shook his head rapidly, trying to clear his mind. He walked back to the engine room, his face wearing a confused expression.

* * *

Frank opened the door to his room, seeing a wondrous sight before him. Nico was on his bed, the blue vibrator on maximum speed, thrusting the toy in and out of him. His hair was disheveled, and he was moaning up a storm into Percy's ass. Percy was furiously jerking off with his right hand. His left hand held Frank's boxers, burying his face deep into the article of clothing. Frank could tell they had both cum multiple times; the stench of sex filling his nostrils as he closed the door.

Hearing the sound of the door closing, the two boys stopped their playing. Nico removed his face from Percy's crack, and Percy lowered the underwear down. "Frank!" the both yelled, scrambling over to him. They both attacked him with kisses, alternating their lips. Frank put his hands behind both their heads, and brought them into a passionate three-way kiss.

Percy released from the kiss, panting. "Oh gods, Frank. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to use your underwear without permission. But it was just laying there, and it smelt _so _tempting, I just had to—" Frank cut him off with a quick peck on the lips.

"It's fine, Perce," Frank said with a smile. "What's important was that you had fun. You did have fun, right?" He looked straight at Nico. Nico blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, you were right. I had fun, you big oaf." Nico playfully nudged Frank with his shoulder. Frank nudged him back, making Nico smile. The three stood there, naked as the day they were born. Nico broke the silence by letting out a small whimper, the vibrator pulsating inside him.

"Oh gods. I'm an idiot. Go on, you two! Finish up!" Frank smacked the two on their rears, pushing them back to the bed. Nico lay back down on the bed. Percy resumed his standing position above Nico, and buried his face once more in Frank's underwear. Nico began pushing the vibrator in and out, and leaned his face forward, sucking on Percy's cheeks. "Wait!" The two stopped their movements. "Perce, I have a better idea."

Frank got up on the bed, and stood next to Percy. He removed the underwear from his hands, and gently pulled the waistband over his head. His face was soon covered in Frank's underwear. Percy let out a sigh of content. "You can start again," Frank ordered. Percy began pumping his cock again, and Nico restarted his vigorous anal play. Frank took a seat and started to stroke his member, watching the scene before him.

"Hey, Frank, where's Jason?" Nico asked in between lickings of Percy's ass. Frank smiled a big toothy smile. He let out a hearty laugh, the resonance of his voice bouncing across the room.

"Oh, he's _hanging around,_ I'm sure." Frank laughed out loud at his own pun. Nico shrugged, and continued lapping at Percy's behind. Percy shuddered as he began to cum, spraying semen all over Frank's bed. Feeling Percy's cheeks clench around his tongue, Nico lost it and shot his cum all over himself. Seeing his boys cum, Frank stood next to them. He twisted his cock as he pulled, coming all over Nico's body and Percy's feet.

The three snuggled together in bed, Frank in the middle, his arms around the two shorter boys. Percy's snoring quickly filled the room. "Hey, baby?" Frank nudged Nico with his chin.

"Mm-yeah?" Nico asked, not lifting his head fully.

"You know how I said if you didn't have fun, you could order me around?"

"Yeah. But you were right, I did have fun."

"I know, and I'm so glad I was right."

"I'm glad too," Nico replied, a yawn coming through.

"Anyways, I was thinking," Frank said thoughtfully. "I was thinking you could still order me around sometime. Maybe sometime in the next couple of weeks. How does that sound?

"That sounds… wonderful. Won't Percy… be… jealous though?" Nico's words were slowing, his eyes drooping shut.

"Nah, Perce will get a turn too. Eventually." Frank's mouth opened into a wide yawn.

"Oh… goodie.." Nico said, his voice drifting between consciousness.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goo-n….." he murmured before finally drifting to sleep. Frank kissed Nico's forehead as the younger boy fell asleep. He leaned over to his other side, and kissed Percy's forehead too. They both snuggled into him, calm smiles gracing their faces. Frank rested his head back, and closed his eyes. He dreamt of unicorns and explosions, and a naked and fully hard Jason Grace swinging over the deck of the Argos II.


	5. Frank Gets an Oil Job

Woo! Made it to the last chapter for single pairings. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! Starting after this chapter, the pairings will be threesomes or more. :)

* * *

_Chapter 5. Frank Gets an Oil Job_

The morning after, Hazel had come up to take over Jason's shift. When she saw the sight of Jason hanging over the deck, gagged, completely naked, a vibrator in his ass, his throbbing cock a deep purple color, she fainted immediately. The rest of the demigods rushed to the deck, hearing the noise.

He blushed as he was let down by the laughing crew. Leo and Percy were rolling on the floor, busting their guts. Jason rubbed his wrists when Annabeth had removed the handcuffs. He started to move out, before getting stopped by Frank.

"Allow me to help you with that last bit," Frank said calmly. Jason glared at him, but nodded. Frank reached down, and subtly stroked the hard member. He pulled the band off Jason's cock, and flicked the head. With a loud groan, Jason shot his load over Frank's hand, and on to the deck of the ship. He came for quite a long time, continually spewing cum from his cock.

Hearing Jason's groan, everyone whipped their heads to him. Leo and Percy stopped laughing, watching as Jason's hips thrust forward as he came. Nico and Annabeth blushed and turned their backs to Jason. When Jason collapsed onto the floor, landing in the pile of cum, Leo and Percy resumed their uproarious laughter. Frank's cheeks turned pink, as he joined the two hyenas on the floor. Frank accidentally lost control, and actually turned into a hyena.

Jason avoided Frank for the next couple of days after that. When he accidentally bumped into Frank in the hallway, his face turned red as he quickly ran away. Frank had managed to sneak up on him when he was using the restroom once though. He ended up getting such a shock that he fainted.

Frank decided to leave Jason be for awhile. He was walking to the engine room to finally make a certain wisecracking mechanic his. Frank wore only a tank top that had the sides cut out, exposing his muscled sides. The top swooped low on his chest, leaving his pecs and his bellybutton exposed. His jeans were very tight, showing off his glutes. _Dad was totally right. This blessing made me more confident!_ Each step he took exuded sexiness.

He opened the door to the engine room, and saw Leo on his back, working underneath this huge metal contraption. He was only in the room for a couple of seconds, but just standing there had got Frank working up a sweat. "Hey Leo!" he yelled a little bit too loud.

Leo yelped, jumping up. He hit his head against the thing he was working on, and began uttering a long string of curses in Spanish. He rolled out from under the machine, and sat up, rubbing his head. "Hey Zhang. What's up?"

"My dick," Frank replied bluntly. Leo blushed as he looked at Frank's crotch. He wasn't kidding. The ridiculously tight pants left nothing to the imagination. Leo could see the hard dick pointing upwards, leaning to the left. His balls were pressed up against the tight fabric. Leo shifted his gaze to Frank's face.

"Uh.. I can see that. Is there a specific reason you told me this?" Leo was starting to back away slowly.

"I want you to suck it." Frank smirked at the mechanic. A burst of energy went into Leo's eyes. Leo blinked, and all of a sudden, his eyes were a light pink. He quickly shook his head, his eyes returning to their natural brown color.

"Wait. Hold up. You, Frank Zhang, praetor, and boyfriend to Hazel Lavesque, wants me, Leo Valdez, to suck his cock?" Leo's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Yupp. And if you refuse… Well, remember what happened to Jason on the deck?" Leo blushed remembering the sight of Jason's purple cock, and the giant vibrator inside his ass. "Yeah, well I could do that to you too."

Leo's eyes flashed pink, and he got on his knees. He wrapped his hands around Frank's waist, and pulled his head to the covered bulge. He started to suck the bulge, licking the obscene bulge in Frank's pants. Frank moaned as Leo mouthed him.

Frank wrapped his fingers in Leo's hair. He pressed his face against his crotch. He sighed as Leo moved his fingers to his ass. Leo began to massage the two mounds. Moving his fingers to the waistband, Leo deftly tore off the tight pants. Frank's cock bounced out, and slapped Leo in the face.

Leo quickly took the length in his mouth. He slurped eagerly at the cock, fondling the balls as he sucked. He bobbed his head up and down Frank's dick, letting Frank lead sometimes. His fingers played with Frank's entrance, covering his ass in the mess of his hands.

Frank pulled off his shirt, bringing up Leo in the process. "You have too many clothes on," he whined as he began to kiss Leo. Leo moaned into the kiss, removing his hands from Frank's ass. Frank pulled away from Leo's lips. "Freeze."

Leo stopped moving instantly. Frank pulled his body away from Leo's, and smirked as he circled Leo. He reached a hand into one of Leo's tool belt pockets. His hand rummaged around until he pulled out a pair of scissors.

Smiling as he pressed the scissors against Leo's shirt, Frank quickly snipped away at the threads. The shirt fell uselessly to the ground. He cut around Leo's crotch and butt, exposing his boxers to Frank. Frank smiled as he noticed the pattern on his boxers; they were little flames and hammers. Frank quickly cut the rest of the pants, and they too, fell to the floor. This left Leo wearing only his boxers and tool belt.

Frank eyed the sizeable bulge. He looked over Leo's whole body. He was skinny, but not to the extent everyone joked about. You could see a hint of his small abs forming, but other than that, his muscles weren't defined. Leo stood still frozen, stuck in the pose Frank told him to freeze in.

He placed the scissors on the waistband of Leo's underwear. With two quick snips, the boxers fell to the floor, exposing Leo's manhood. His dick was lean, like his body. His pubes were wild untamed. _It's funny how their penises all reflect their personality_, Frank mused to himself. He walked around Leo, inspecting his body.

A fine dusting of hair covered Leo's legs. That seemed to be the only place he got hair, because his torso was completely smooth. Frank saw Leo's muscles start to tense up from being held in that pose.

Frank moved to Leo's backside, and gazed upon Leo's ass. Just like his legs, Leo's butt was also slightly hairy. He gave each cheek two light slaps before returning to the front. He grabbed hold of Leo's soft dick, and began to slowly move his hand up and down the length.

As Leo hardened in his fingers, Frank hummed to himself. _Wow, this is the longest I've ever heard Leo being silent. Maybe I should order to him to freeze more. _His cock was now fully hard. Frank pulled and twisted it, to see if Leo would react. Still staying true to orders, Leo did not move a muscle.

Frank continued to slowly jerk off Leo. With his other hand, he inserted two fingers into Leo's hole. Due to his profuse sweating from working in the engine room, Frank's fingers slipped in with little resistance. His fingers found Leo's prostate, and pressed into them. He could see Leo's muscles tightening as he played with his prostate, but there was no other physical reaction. Frank frowned. _Ok, so maybe a silent Leo isn't the most fun thing on earth._

"You can move again," Frank said slightly reluctantly. Immediately, Leo let out a loud moan, and thrust his hips back, pushing Frank's fingers deeper within him. Frank smiled as Leo began doing the work for him, moving his hips in circular motions, pressing Frank's fingertips against his prostate.

"Gods, Frank. Your fingers are huge. Do you do bench presses with them or something? Cuz yeesh!" Leo spoke rapidly as he worked himself. He brought his arms around Frank, and started groping every bit of body he could grab a hold of. His hands left a trail of grease everywhere he touched. "Seriously, Frank. Your fingers are enormous. How are you even able to grab things; these things are so big." Leo began muttering random nonsense. He was quickly silenced when Frank kissed him.

Frank sped up his motions on Leo's cock. His hand easily slid up and down the length, using a mixture of sweat and precum as lube. Suddenly, Leo's dick was twitching, and he released his load over Frank's hand. "Aw, you came already? Boo. Oh well." Frank pouted as he turned Leo around, and took out his fingers from Leo's hole. Within seconds, Leo's ass was touching the base of Frank's cock.

Frank quickly thrusted into Leo, making him groan. His cock rammed into Leo's prostate with each thrust of his hips. Leo began muttering in Spanish, making Frank raise his eyebrows. Pretty soon, Frank felt his balls start to tighten. With a few more thrusts, he was cumming hard into Leo's ass.

The pair stood in the engine room in silence while Frank came down from his orgasm. Leo's shoulders slumped forward. He was exhausted. "Finally speechless, Valdez?" Frank asked.

"Nah, I'm just cooling down. That wasn't anything spectacular," Leo mentally scolded himself. He hardly sounded convincing. Leo gasped slightly as Frank pulled out his cock.

"Uh suuure. Truth be told, you weren't that great of a lay either," Frank replied, a smirk on his face. Leo turned around his eyes wide in mock offense. He rolled his eyes, and placed his hands on Frank's face. He pulled him into a quick but passionate kiss. When he pulled off, he slapped Frank. "What was that for?!"

"_That_ was for making me stand still for such a long time." Leo turned around, and reached into his tool belt. He pulled out a jumpsuit, and put it on. He slid back under the machine and resumed working. "You should get cleaned up. You're an absolute mess."

Frank looked at his reflection in the engine. There was grease all over him. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, not bothering to put his clothes back on. Leo was right though. He was a mess. Frank walked into the showers, and sighed as the warm water hit him.

He quickly scrubbed the grease off of him. He watched as the water on the floor turned black, before swirling down the drain. Frank exited the shower, and toweled himself off. He wrapped the towel around his neck, and walked over to the sauna. He needed a bit of relaxation after all the sex he's had.

Frank opened the door and gasped at what he saw. There was Jason, wildly bouncing over Nico and Percy, impaling himself on both cocks. Percy and Nico, meanwhile, were kissing around Jason's dick, their tongues swirling over and inside each other's mouths. All three of their eyes were wide open when Frank walked in. "Uh, Frank we can expla—" Jason said, his face a bright red. Nico and Percy were nodding furiously, though they didn't remove their heads from Jason's length.

"No need," Frank said, as he closed the door and sat down across from them. "Go on and continue." The three males blushed and continued their actions. Frank slowly stoked with his manhood, watching the hot sight before him.

"Oh, and boys?" Six pairs of eyes quickly flashed to Frank, meeting his face. "I call next round." Nico and Percy smiled as Jason moaned in pleasure.


	6. The Big Threesome Gets Together

_Chapter 6. The Big Threesome Gets Together_

The blush never seemed to leave Jason's face. Every time it would begin to fade, he would run into Frank and his face would turn bright red all over again. Jason had managed to successfully evade the new praetor for a couple of days now. Even though he could physically avoid Frank, the Asian boy was always in the back of his mind. When he closed his eyes, he could see Frank tying him up, stroking his cock, and letting him hang over the deck. Jason blushed again as he felt a stirring in his pants.

Jason made a dash to his room to rub one out. As he ran through the ship, he stopped as he overheard sounds coming from the meeting room. "We should really check on Jason, Neeks. I'm kinda worried about him." The voice belonged to none other than Percy.

"He's a big boy, Perce. He can take care of himself," Nico replied. "Besides, it's his loss he's missing out on all the fun." With those words, Nico pushed Percy onto the table and started kissing him roughly. Percy moaned into the kiss, as Nico tugged at his shirt. They broke the kiss momentarily, while Nico divested Percy of his clothing.

Soon, the sea prince was completely naked. "No underwear _again_ Seaweed Brain?" Nico chuckled as he gently thwacked the large member around with his finger. Back in the hallway, Jason's face was flushing a bright red as he slowly palmed his bulge. He bit his lip to prevent sound from coming out, though small moans occasionally slipped through.

Percy chuckled as he flipped Nico onto his back. "What can I say? I don't like being restricted." He attacked Nico's face, kissing everywhere. Percy bit down on Nico's neck, ensuring a mark to be left. He quickly pulled off Nico's shirt and latched his mouth onto one of his hard nipples. Percy's fingers played with the waistband of Nico's pants. With one tug the pants came down. His hard dick flopped up, smacking his stomach. "And you're judging me for going commando?"

Nico blushed, but quickly scowled. He flipped Percy over, pinning him down on the table once more. "On me, it's cute." The ghost king leaned in and gently kissed Percy. Percy smiled, his teeth clinking with Nico's lips.

"Nah, on you, it's adorable." Nico frowned again. Suddenly, his eyes twinkled as if he had an idea. He brought one hand to Percy's ballsack and roughly squeezed, making Percy yelp. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Nothing about me is adorable, Jackson. Remember that." Nico's eyes were dark, but his smile gave away his true feelings. He leaned into Percy's neck, and nuzzled his face deeper, inhaling Percy's scent. He brushed Percy's hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead. Slowly he began rubbing his cock against Percy's. Nico brushed Percy's hair out his face as Percy moaned.

"Gods, Nico. You're amazing." Nico only smiled as he sped up his grinding. He thrust his hips forward, making their balls slap each other. Percy groaned slightly. He wrapped his arms around Nico, and started to grope Nico's pert ass cheeks.

Jason was pumping his shaft like no tomorrow, as he watched the two go at it on top of the meeting table. He had abandoned all inhibitions and just wanted release. While one and flew up and down his length, the other rolled his balls around. He was breathing heavy, but trying to keep it muted so Nico and Percy wouldn't hear him. Little did Jason know, Nico already knew Jason was standing there a long while ago.

"Hey Perce," Nico whispered, still continuing his rubbing. Percy was so lost in the sensation, Nico had to stop grinding against Percy.

"Wha? Why'd you stop?" Percy lips came to a pout. Nico rolled his eyes and continued his motions again. Percy sighed in content.

"Should we let Jason join in?" Nico raised one eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, that'd be—" his sentence was cut off as he groaned. He arched his back upwards, and came, shooting his load all over his and Nico's stomach. Percy laid back down, letting out a sigh. "That'd be wonderful. If he wants to join."

"Came a bit fast, didn't we?" Nico smirked as he lay down next to Percy. He took hold of his dick and started pulling slowly, developing a steady rhythm.

"Shut up. Frank hasn't let me come for days," Percy said, tiredly smacking Nico with his hand. "Anyways, how do you plan on getting Jace to join us? How do you know he's even interested?" Percy turned his head and watched Nico speed up his hand.

"Well, for one thing, he's standing right behind that wall, jerking off," Nico replied, his head pointing to the doorway. "And another is that he totally—" He grunted as he came. He fell on his back next to Percy, and smacked the sea prince with his sticky hand. Nico giggled when a majority of his semen remained on Percy's now-disgusted face. "He totally wants in. I mean, have you seen that tent whenever Frank is near?"

Percy laughed. "I see what you mean." He swiped a finger across his abs, collecting some cum and poked the digit into Nico's mouth. Nico sucked the finger clean, and removed it from his mouth with a smile.

"So, whaddya say? Shall I get him now or what?"

"Go for it."

Nico smirked, and concentrated on the blonde stud on the other side of the wall. The sound of his balls slapping his hands as he jerked off made Jason unaware of the conversation between the two demigods in the other room. He was so close to orgasm, but still very far. He had let go of his balls and had begun fingering himself, timing his thrusting with his other hand. Suddenly, Jason felt a cold air surround him. In a couple of seconds, he was surrounded by pitch black nothing.

All of a sudden, Jason could see again. He tumbled to the floor of the meeting room, sprawling all over the floor. He looked up in embarrassment at the two completely naked demigods. He quickly realized he was pantsless, and tried covering himself. But due to him being erect, Jason could not manage to completely cover himself. His large cock was too long to be concealed by his hands.

"Nice of you to _drop _by," Percy said, looking directly at Jason's dick. Nico groaned and put his face in his hands. Jason rolled his eyes in annoyance. Percy chuckled to himself and hopped off the table. "Well, Jason, do you want us to finish the job? Or would you like to take care of it by yourself?" Nico slid off the table as well. The two were now standing in front of Jason expectantly.

Jason only sat there, dumbfounded. His eyes were focused on either of the two's cocks. He unconsciously licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Uh. Uhm. Yeah."

"Are you always this articulate?" Nico smirked as he began fondling his dick, rolling his heavy balls around. Percy began stroking his cock as well, stepping closer to Jason in the process. Soon both were fully hard. Their cocks pointed straight towards Jason. His mouth watered as he saw the magnificent lengths before him.

"So.. uh, who goes first?" Percy asked, scratching his head. With each scratch to his scalp, his cock bounced and swayed.

"I'll do it," Nico suggested. But just as he was about to insert his shaft into Jason's mouth, Jason stopped him.

"No, wait. I want both of you." Nico arched an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Wow, Jace, you're pretty kinky, aren't ya?" Percy said, winking and nudging Jason with his elbow. The blonde blushed in response. Percy and Nico pressed their cocks next to each other, as they lined up with Jason's mouth. Almost completely in sync, the two pressed their cocks into Jason's open mouth.

Jason could barely fit both inside his mouth. His mouth was stretched to the max and he had only managed to fit in about a third of each shaft. His eyes watered, and he couldn't take anymore in. Jason looked up to see Percy and Nico wildly attacking each other with their mouths. He slowly began to bob up and down, trying not to gag.

What Jason couldn't take in his mouth, he stroked with his hands. Though Percy and Nico's dicks were thick, his hands were just big enough to wrap around them. As Jason suckled on the tips, he began to hum, making Nico and Percy shudder in pleasure.

"Jace, you're an amazing cocksucker," Nico said, breaking the kiss between Percy. Percy took the opportunity to latch his lips onto Nico's nipple, making the pale boy moan. The feeling of Jason's sucking, stoking, and Percy playing with his nipples were too much for Nico. "Oh gods, I'm going to cum."

Even though he gave warning, it was too sudden for Jason to pull out. As Nico shot his load, Jason's already full mouth became flooded with semen. He choked and took the cocks out of his mouth. Nico was still shooting, drenching Jason with his cum. Jason coughed out some of the excess cum in his mouth, but swallowed what he could.

Jason looked up at the two through his cum covered lashes. Percy was furiously jacking off, throwing his head back. Nico was slouching, panting as he came down from his orgasm. Percy grunted as he came, covering Jason in his cum. Jason's head and face was completely covered in Nico and Percy cum. His striking blue eyes stood out more amongst the milky white substance.

"Well," Jason finally said. "That was messy." Percy and Nico laughed out loud, their cocks jiggling with their movements. Jason licked his lips, getting an interesting mix of salt and vanilla in his mouth. He pulled off his tight camp shirt and used it as a rag to wipe the remaining cum from his face. The sticky semen was stuck in his hair, but he tried as best he could to wipe it out.

"I wish I had a cell phone," Percy said wistfully. "I would have taken a pic of you, drenched in mine and Nico's cum. You looked hot like that. Frank would have loved to see it."

"We'll just have to reenact it for him later," Nico said with a wink. Jason only blushed harder. The three whipped their heads as they heard the girls' voices coming down the hall. "Quickly. Both of you grab onto me." Percy and Jason embraced Nico, each on either side of him. Jason blushed as his cock pressed against Nico's side. Nico quickly ran into a shadow in the corner, making the three of them disappear.

Annabeth and Hazel were talking as they entered the meeting room. They both blushed at the sight of three pairs of jeans strewn about. Shirts were scattered, and their was one particular Camp Jupiter shirt that appeared to be wet with something. Piper walked in. "Hey girls! What's up?" As she surveyed the room, a wicked grin broke out on her face. "Guess the _big threesome_ finally happened. Score! I gotta go tell my siblings." Hazel and Annabeth merely stared at Piper as she walked away.

As they came out of the shadows, Jason and Percy fell to the floor, groaning. Nico simply walked out of the darkness and looked at the two naked boys on the floor. "Gods, Nico. How do you even like shadow traveling? It's so creepy in there. I swear I felt something grope my balls," Percy said shuddering.

"That was me, you dork," Jason said, lightly tapping Percy's nose with a charged finger. Nico giggled when Percy yelped. He bent down, and held out his hand to the pair. Jason glanced at Percy, a small twinkle in his eye. As he took hold of Nico's hand, he sent a jolt through his body. Nico flew backwards as the spark touched his body. Jason and Percy burst out laughing, rolling about on the floor.

Nico angrily stood up. His hair was all over the place, looking like he got struck by lightning. Which wasn't far off from what actually happened. He glared at the two boys. "Are you _quite _done yet?" He huffed and crossed his arms, waiting for them to finish. He helped them up when they were finally done. "Took you guys long enough."

"Oh, lighten up, dude," Percy said, smacking Nico on the back. "So what do you guys wanna do next? We could…" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Jason's still-hard cock. "You didn't cum yet. Did you Jason?" Jason shook his head. "Well then! Neeks, let's fix this problem."

Together, Percy and Nico brought Jason to the floor. Percy sat down against the wall, and seated Jason between his legs. His slowly hardening cock pressed against Jason's crack, making the blonde blush. Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's broad torso, and began caressing it.

Nico got on all fours and crawled seductively towards Jason. He bent his head down and quickly inhaled Jason into his mouth. As he sucked Jason off, Nico played with the former praetor's balls. Jason squirmed under all the attention he was receiving. Percy had taken his nipples in his hands and lightly twisted them, making Jason moan.

"Gods, Jace. You're so tense," Percy murmured into Jason's neck as he massaged his back. Jason leaned his head back as he groaned. "Don't you think so, Neeks?" Nico only hummed in agreement, sending vibrations up Jason's cock. Nico popped off Jason's cock, a small trail of saliva connected his lips with the tip.

"After you blow, we should head over to the sauna. Get you loosened up." Jason only nodded in response. Nico smirked and got back to sucking Jason's length. Jason had his eyes closed, taking in every feeling of Percy and Nico's touch. He could feel every one of Percy's calloused fingers rubbing against his skin. He moaned out as he focused on Nico's warm mouth enveloping his dick.

Jason's breathing became erratic, and he started panting as Nico and Percy sped up their touch. He could feel himself on the brink of orgasm; his balls tightened close to the base of his penis. "I-I'm gonna cum." Nico flicked his tongue against Jason's dick, as Percy squeezed his back. The blonde moaned as he came, spasming slightly. Percy gripped him tight to control his spasming. Nico greedily drank all the cum, making sure every drop was taken in.

"Aw Nicooo. Don't eat all of it!" Percy pouted as he watched Nico eagerly lap Jason's cum away. Nico pulled off of Jason's crotch, and got onto his knees. He leaned forward and kissed Percy, transferring Jason's cum into the sea prince's mouth. Percy sighed into the kiss as the sweet substance flowed down his throat.

"Better?" Nico asked, a small smirk gracing his face.

"Much better," Percy said, smiling. He tousled Nico's hair before glancing down at Jason. Said blonde was currently breathing deeply. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was open. His nose let out a cute little whistle as he breathed. "Jace, you still wanna go to the sauna? If you're too tired we can just relax here."

"Nah, I'm down. Let's go." Percy smiled and kissed Jason, standing them up in the process. The moment Percy pulled off from Jason's mouth, his lips were replaced by Nico's. Nico's kiss was rougher, more needy. He quickly thrust his tongue into Jason's mouth. Jason broke the kiss with a chuckle. "Looks like someone likes me."

Nico turned red as he smacked the back of Jason's head. "Shut up, you dork. Let's go before the girls see us like this." He turned towards the direction of the sauna, and smacked the two butts before him. The two boys yelped in surprise. They looked at Nico incredulousy. "What? They were sitting right there. It's hard _not _to spank them." He walked past them, leaving them behind. Percy and Jason looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the ghost king.

Jason let out a huge sigh as he relaxed into the heat. It was nice to just relax, to not worry about the upcoming end of the world. He closed his eyes and leaned back, thinking of everything that happened in the last couple of days.

Frank had certainly learned to take control. Jason blushed as he remembered that first night, when Frank had tied him to the bow of the ship and left him dangling there naked. He remembered the feeling of the vibrator increasing speed as the time drew on. The pain of not being able to cum was excruciating. As Jason kept thinking of that night, he began to become angry. Frank had humiliated him, and he was going to take revenge.

Jason began to think of ways to take his revenge. His thoughts drifted to fucking Frank in the middle of Cabin 1 back at Camp Half-Blood. He thought of making Frank writhe in pleasure as he thrust into him, the eyes of Zeus watching their every move. His thoughts shifted to putting Frank on a leash, parading him around the Via Principali, making sure every camper and legacy saw him.

Unbeknownst to Jason, his cock started to harden as he thought up ways to humiliate Frank. Nico and Percy giggled as they saw the length throb to its fully erect state. "He's horny again?" Nico whispered into Percy's ear. Percy laughed as he nodded. "I've got an idea." He leaned in closer and began whispering his plan to Percy. Percy's eyes twinkled with a mischievous gleam as Nico told him his plan.

Percy and Nico silently maneuvered towards Jason. His eyes were closed and he was so lost in thought, he didn't notice them. Nico knelt on the bench, next to where Jason was seated. Percy, too, got on his knees, except he was on the floor. He brought his hands to Jason's thick thighs, and slowly spread them. Jason groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.

Before Jason's eyes were fully open, Nico kissed him. When his thighs were spread enough to expose his hole, Percy leaned his head down, and thrusted his tongue into Jason's entrance. The blonde gasped, allowing for Nico's tongue to enter him as well. Percy began licking at high speeds, making Jason moan into Nico's mouth.

Jason was in complete ecstasy. Nico had started to slide his hands up and down Jason's torso. Percy's shaggy hair brushed against his balls, making him feel tingly. Jason gasped as Nico stroked his cock. Nico giggled into the kiss. "You're such a dork, Jason."

"Yes, but he's _our _dork, Nico," Percy said, stopping the rimming of Jason's hole. He quickly went back at it, with more intensity. Nico began to kiss Jason's neck, sucking on the area. His hands rubbed Jason's abs, squeezing very mound with his fingers. He groaned as Nico bit down and pinched his abs.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Nico said while he nuzzled his face into the crook of Jason's neck. Jason didn't respond. His head was leaned back, riding the waves of pleasure that was Percy's tongue. "I just love the fact we take this hulking mass of a man," Nico continued, rubbing circles into Jason's abs. "and turn him into a whimpering, moaning mess." Percy only nodded, continuing his rimming.

Jason finally opened his eyes. "Gods, Perce. I think you're good with the stretching. You'd better put your dick in me before I shock one or both of your balls."

"He's gotta stretch you nice and well for what we have in store for you," Nico growled suggestively.

"And what, may I ask, do you have in store?" Jason replied, his perfect eyebrows in an arch.

"Ever hear of double penetration?" Jason's face paled; his eyes widened. Nico laughed, a real genuine laugh. "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

"Maybe for you," Jason mumbled to himself. Percy had finally stopped rimming Jason, and stood up. He quickly kissed Jason, before thrusting into his now loose hole. Jason groaned as he was filled by Percy's length.

Percy waited for Jason to used to his cock. He began thrusting into Jason, snapping his hips with force. He hit Jason's prostate, making him groan loudly. His balls slapped loudly against Jason's ass cheeks. "You know, for as long as I've stretched you out, you're still surprisingly tight," Percy panted as he thrust into Jason. "Good luck to you when Nico gets in here."

Jason whimpered as Percy hit his prostate again. "Speaking of, hold up for a bit. We've got to stretch Jace more," Nico said, getting up from the bench. He flicked Jason's cock, making the hard shaft bounce back and forth. His fingers teased Jason's entrance, and then he stroked upwards along Percy's length. Nico quickly inserted his index finger into Jason's hole, making the blonde groan. "Ooh wow. Percy was right. You are really tight."

He inserted another finger, making Jason's groans louder. "Oh don't be such a baby," Percy said as he kissed Jason. Percy wrapped his fingers around Jason's cock, and began stroking, to distract him from the pain. Nico took this opportunity to start scissoring Jason's hole. The action was a bit complicated due to Percy's cock being in the way, but Nico made due.

The heat from the sauna made the boys sweaty, providing excellent lube for his hole. Pretty soon, Nico's fingers were thrusting in and out of Jason with ease, though they were pressed tightly against Percy's dick. Nico felt that Jason was pretty much ready. It'll be pretty tight, but it'll work. He was getting impatient after all. He wanted to feel Jason wrapped tightly around him, to feel Percy's cock right along side of his.

Jason was so lost in pleasure that he didn't even notice when Nico pulled out his fingers. He only felt the emptiness when Percy also pulled out. "Why'd you pull out?" He refused to call that a whine. It was a question with emotion.

"I think you're ready, you big baby," Nico replied. "Perce, adjust positions." Percy got on to the bench, and knelt in a sort of rockstar-slide position. His cock pointed straight up, inviting Jason to sit on it. Nico also got onto the bench, and mirrored Percy's position. He scooted himself closer, making their dicks touch.

Jason got onto the bench, and stood over the pair. He stared down at the two hard dicks under him, and gulped. Sure, he was used to Percy's length by now, but adding in Nico had thrown him for a loop. Nico wasn't bigger than Percy, so that wouldn't be much of a problem. The problem was Nico's dick was a lot thicker.

"Look, I know you're nervous," Percy said with slight annoyance," but I'm going to need you to get on our dicks pretty soon. It's nice pressing up against Nico, but I need something more filling. Er, no offense Nico."

"None taken," Nico replied, kissing Percy. "Now c'mere Jason." Nico pulled Jason down slowly. Jason stood there, squatting over Percy and Nico. The tips of their cocks were pressed up against his entrance, waiting for him to sheath them inside. Nico patted a hand assuringly on Jason's shoulder. "You'll be fine. I promise."

Jason nodded, and began his descent. Percy's cock was the first to enter Jason, on account of being bigger than Nico's. Jason sighed at the familiar feel of Percy. When Percy's head was all the way in, Jason made contact with Nico's dick. Jason groaned as Nico's tip pressed against his entrance. Slowly, he eased himself onto it. As the tip entered him, Jason screamed out in pain.

Percy and Nico both rubbed Jason's back to comfort him. Jason continued his descent after a couple of breaths. All three of them groaned in pleasure as Jason slowly took more of their cocks inside of him. Jason gasped as he bottomed out. Slowly, he brought himself up. Nico and Percy groaned as Jason moved up. His cheeks were clenched together, forcing their cocks to press against each other.

Jason felt completely and utterly filled, and then some. He could feel their cocks pulsating deep within him. He could feel every little movement that came with either Percy or Nico adjusting their positions. Jason smirked when he heard a tiny sound come from Nico as he settled at the tips. He moved in circles slightly, making the two moan as Jason moved their cocks around. Suddenly, Jason slammed himself down, all three of them moaning loudly now.

He began to bounce on their cocks, groaning each time one or both of their cocks hit his prostate. Jason was in absolute heaven. He loved the feeling of Nico and Percy filling him. Even though he probably wouldn't be able to walk for a while, it was worth it. Jason gasped when he suddenly felt a mouth slurping his dick. He looked down to see bright sea-green eyes looking up at him.

"Sorry, did you not want that?" Percy asked, while popping of Jason's cock.

"N-no. That was nice. I was just surprised is all." Percy smiled and bent his head to take in Jason again, when Nico pulled his head back, and put his own mouth onto the hard member.

"Hey! What gives, di Angelo?" Percy glared at Nico, the boy not even caring. All he was focused on was blowing Jason. Percy resigned himself to play with Jason's balls. "I was there first…"

Nico removed himself from Jason's penis, flicking his tongue on the head. "You snooze, you lose, Seaweed Brain."

"I was not snoozing! I was talking to Jason!"

"Meh, same thing." Nico resumed the blowjob, bobbing his head up and down Jason's length.

"That's not fair! You already blew him earlier. It's my turn, now."

"Boys, boys. Why not just share?" The two looked at Jason, confusedly. They both shrugged, and Percy latched his lips onto Jason's cock. Nico and Percy battled for dominance, fighting over Jason with their tongues. Jason shuddered as their tongues flew over and around his cock.

Jason restarted his bounding, increasing his speed as he bounced up and down. The sauna was soon filled with melodious sounds of groaning and the sound of Jason's ass hitting the crotches of the boys under him. That's when Frank walked in.

Jason instinctively tried to cover himself, but due to the two boys sucking face around his cock, he couldn't move anything below his waist. "Uh, Frank we can expla—" He blushed as Nico and Percy nodded their heads, shaking his cock like crazy.

"No need," Frank said, sitting down on the bench across from the trio. "Go on and continue." Jason felt the all-too familiar surge of power emitting from Frank. As Frank began to stroke his cock, Jason resumed his bouncing. He eyed Frank warily, concocting plans of revenge for the new praetor.


End file.
